The Best Summer
by volk-krosh
Summary: Un fic en español de t.A.T.u. Yulia Volkova  Lena Katina contiene material lesbico. Es mas que nada comedia, nada de dramas. Ivan esta en el fic como un lindo amanerado. Ojala les guste. El fic es algo viejo pero divertido.


THE BEST SUMMER

Era principios de junio,y se encontraba el verano, y nuestras queridas Tatu estaban en la ultima ciudad y ultima presentacion de la gira..

Terminando la presentacion, en el Backstage

Yulia: Ah que feliz estoy, por fin vamos a descansar Lena..Mientras se echaba agua en la cara

Lena: Si..., ya era justo y necesario...

Ivan: En realidad es justo y necesario?? Entrando al backstage

Yulia: ¬¬...

Lena: ¬¬...

Ivan: Ya bueno pues... Saliendo

Yulia: So, a donde quisieras pasar nuestro verano Lena?

Lena: Mmmm..., buena pregunta..., me gustaria ir a...

Ivan: A ensayar..?

Yulia: Ivan...

Ivan: Ya ok...ya Saliendo de nuevo

Lena: Me gustaria ir a cualquier lugar con tal de estar en paz y tranquilidad...

Yulia: Oh.. estaria bueno ir a las playas de Mallorca..

Lena: Ok, segura que ahi esta tranquilo?

Yulia: Segurisima querida, si no me dejo de llamar Yulia a llamarme...Imbe..

Lena: Imbecil que te dije!!!! Mira como esta infestada de turistas...

Yulia: Ay ya no me digas asi...

Lena: Pero si tu lo dijiste.., que si la playa no estaba tranquila te llamarias Imbecil...

Yulia: Bueno olvidalo, tu sabes como digo incoherencias...

Lena: Bueno ok, ya no importa si esta asi la playa, nosotras venimos a divertirnos y descansar..

Yulia: Claro querida asi se habla..

Lena: Si imbecil...

Yulia: Ay !! que ya te dije que no me siguieras diciendo asi!!! Dandole un golpecito en el brazo

Lena: Jajaja ok, ya tranquila , es que me gusta verte enojada...

Yulia: A mi me fascina...¬¬

En un hotel de Mallorca, se habian hospedado Yulia y Lena, sus guardaespaldas y unas asistentes.

En la suite 808:

Dimitri (Guardaespaldas): Donde dejo las maletas?

Yulia: Al lado de la cama por favor..

Lena: Dimitri nos harias un favor, rentarias una camioneta para nosotras?

Dimitri: Esta bien, vengo a decirles cuando nos la den..

Yulia: Gracias..

Saliendo Dimitri

Lena se tiro a la cama matrimonial que habia...

Lena: Ah que rico, ya queria sentirme asi...

Yulia se acosto encima de Lena...

Yulia: Si..., yo tambien ya queria sentirme asi...

Lena: Jajaja, si verdad mi amor?

Yulia: Vaya que si...Dandose un beso profundo

Lena: Yulia, que quisieras hacer hoy?

Yulia: Uy..., pues me gustaria la posici...

Lena: No tonta.., me refiero a si salimos a pasear o algo?

Yulia: Ahh..., je.., pues..., salir a comer, y recorrer las calles de Mallorca..., comprar algunas cositas...

Lena: Ok, estaria bueno...

Toc Toc Toc

Llego un guardaespaldas (Nikolai)

Nikolai: Chicas, ya tenemos la camioneta, van a salir?

Yulia: Claro, ya vamos..

Ya en los lugares mas concurridos de Mallorca empezaron a recorrer las tiendas..

Yulia: Me encanta la moda que hay aqui...

Lena: A mi tambien, cuando regresemos vamos a llegar bien "In"...

Yulia: Mi amor, eso siempre eh...Tono medio freson

Lena: Claro Yulia...

Dimitri: Les tengo una noticia que les encantara..

Lena: Cual?

Dimitri: Vino Ivan :)

Yulia: Ahh..., con tal de que no nos ponga a ensayar esta bien..

Dimitri: Como crees, viene tambien a perder el tiempo por aqui..

Lena: Eso espero...

En la tarde...

Ivan llego al hotel, segun el , nadie sabia que iba a llegar..., entonces se dirigio a la Suite 808

Ivan: Niñas!!!! ...niñas? Volteando a todos lados

Ivan: Mmm no hay nadie, que ingenuo fui al creer que estarian aqui...(Como siempre en las giras estan en el hotel)

En una tienda, comprando recuerdos de España.., suena el celular de Yulia..

Yulia: Bueno...?

Ivan: Hey sorpresa mocositas, donde estan?

Yulia: Wow...que sorpresa... ¬¬

Ivan: Hey niñas quise acompañarlas en sus vacaciones...

Yulia: Ay que amable de tu parte ...

Ivan: Donde estan??

Yulia: Eh...?? No te escucho Ivan??? Hay interferencia..ah se va a cortar!!! Fingiendo y colgando

Lena se le quedo mirando a Yulia...

Lena: Ivan, no??

Yulia: Si queria venir..., tenia que zafarme de el de una manera u otra...

Chris (Asistente): Ja deja que le diga a Ivan..

Lena: Tu sabes que nada mas estamos jugando...

Yulia: Hey vamos a la playa ,quiero ir al mar..

Lena: Yo tambien...

Chris: Pero tendriamos que rentar una terraza (las que son con playa privada) cerca de la playa para que asi no las molesten los fans

Yulia: Si, no hay problema por eso, no importa cuanto cueste, pero queremos paz y tranquilidad Mirando a Lena

Lena se sonrrojo..., apesar de estar tantos años con Yulia, aun lograba sonrrojarla...

Ya en la terraza...

Yulia: Apurate Lena!!!!

Lena: Ahi voy..., esperame...

Yulia: Quieres que te ayude a ponerte tu traje ?? xD

Lena: Ay ya tranquila, ya voy...

Lena salio, con un tipo shortcito a la cadera y sin nada arriba , O,O!!!!!

Lena: Ayudame Yulia, es que no me puedo abrochar (el tipo Top)

Yulia: Si..., si...claro...

Yulia le abrocho la parte superior del traje ...

Yulia: Lena.., saliendo asi me dan ganas de hacer otras cosas..

Lena: No que querias ir a la playa?

Yulia: Tambien, pero...

Yulia se le pego a Lena por detras.., y le beso el hombro..., mientras le acariciaba la cintura y la cadera. Lena solo se estaba dejando querer...

Ivan: Oigan ..., upppssss!! sorry no queria interrumpirlas..

Yulia: Eh.., no hay problema.., que nos ibas a decir... Mientras abrazaba a Lena de la cadera

Ivan: Que si tenian bloqueador?

Lena: Si alla esta..., señalando una maleta...

Yulia: Bueno ya , vamos a nadar...Jalando a Lena de la mano

Las 2 chiquillas fueron corriendo hacia el mar y se sumergieron...

Lena: Ahhh que padre, llevaba tiempo que no nadaba...

Yulia: Si , yo tambien, pero lo mejor de esto es la compañia , no crees?

Lena: Claro

Lena abrazo a Yulia por los hombros y se sumergieron, besandose bajo el agua...

Estuvieron como 1 hora en la playa...

Chris: Ahora que quieren hacer??

Yulia: Me gustaria ir a un antro, a bailar y tomar un poco, no crees Lena?

Lena: No me convence mucho la idea, pero quiero estar contigo en todo momento..

Yulia: Que linda... Dandole un besito de piquito

Ya en el antro, se pusieron unas tipo Gorritas (pero de vestir, no cualquier gorra claro) para pasar desapercibidas en el antro, y se fueron directo a la VIP...

Yulia: Hey Chris o Nikolai.., traigan bebidas, o botellas lo que quieran.., pero algo de tomar..

Nikolai: Refresco?

Yulia: No seas bruto..., ya en serio, ve por algo de tomar..

Nikolai: Estaba jugando, ahorita vengo..

Lena: Hey Yulia no te vayas a emborrachar, ya que despues me quieres besar con ese aliento...

Yulia saco unas pastillitas de Menta..

Yulia: No haaaaaay proooblema..., vine bien preparada cariño...

Lena: ..., aun asi no tomes mucho...

A las 2:00 am...

Entre musica, y alcohol se encontraban las Tatu bailando

Lena: Yul!!!! me ...es...toy divi...rtiendo...

Yulia: Lenita..., yo tambien querida.. Lena estaba mas ebria ya que no esta tan acostumbrada a tomar

Lena abrazo a Yulia y se estaba recargando sobre esta...

Yulia: Ya te cansaste?

Lena: No..., esta cancion me fascina para bailarla contigo...(Crazy, Sexy...Marvellous)

Lena se empezo a mover de una manera tan seductora..., le empezo a pegar "todo" lo que podia al cuerpo de Yulia...

Yulia: Lena..., estamos llamando la atencion...

Lena: De...qui...en?

Yulia: De la gente tontita...

Lena: Dejate que...rer...

Lena empezo a besar a Yulia apasionadamente, hasta que se puso de espaldas contra Yulia..., y siguio bailando..., empezo a utilizar a Yulia como "Tubo" ...

Chris: Chicas!! Ya nos tenemos que ir...

Yulia: Por que en este momento:I

Chris: La gente ya esta sospechando de ustedes...

Yulia: En ese caso vamonos...

Yulia le agarro la mano a Lena y se la llevo a la salida junto con sus guardaespaldas...

Lena: Que..., paso? Por...que..nos sali..mos???

Yulia: Por que ya era hora mi amor..

Lena: Calla y besa...me!!

Lena beso a Yulia tomandola desprevenida...

Chris: Chicas aun no..., aun no trae Dimitri la camioneta, ya ahi hagan lo que quieran...

Yulia: Lena mi amor, tranquila... Mientras sacaba las pastillitas de menta y se las ponia en la boca a Lena XD

Lena: Te a..mo..

Yulia: Y yo a ti, pero guarda esas energias para cuando lleguemos a la Suite.. Guiñeandole un ojo a Chris

Lena hizo caso omiso a Yulia, y le empezo a besar el cuello..

Chris: Y ahora que le pasa a Lena eh?

Yulia: Je tu sabes soy irresistible...

Nikolai: Ok ya viene Dimitri con la camioneta...

Yulia y Lena se sentaron en la parte de atras...

Yulia: Tranquila Lena, ya casi llegamos..

Lena: Deja...te amar... Mientras le besaba el cuello y le tocaba una bubi

Yulia: Lena!! ya tranquila, mira nos esta viendo Chris...

Chris: ¬¬...

Lena: Dimitri!!!! Apu...rate!!!!

Apenas llegaron al hotel, Yulia y Lena se metieron al elevador...

Yulia presiono el boton de su destino..

Lena: Ahora si ...Yul...

Yulia: Si...

Yulia empezo a besar a Lena con tanta pasion..., Lena le estaba quitando la blusa a Yulia. Entre tantas muestras de "amor" no se dieron cuenta que el elevador ya casi iba a llegar a su piso cuando...

PIN se abren las puertas... Estaba una señora con su esposo esperando el elevador en ese momento...

Yulia y Lena: O,o...!!!!!! Yulia recogio su blusa del piso e intento cubrirse

Señora: ...

Lena: Compermi...so...señori...Yulia jalo a Lena a la Suite

Yulia: Lena..., calladita querida , calladita...Mientras buscaba la tarjeta de la Suite

Cuando entraron se encontraron una agradable sorpresa...

Ivan estaba dormido en un sofa...

Yulia: Demonios!!!! Que tiene que hacer este amanerado aqui!!!!!!

Lena siguio besando a Yulia..., esta se trataba de trasladar a otra habitacion con Lena encima, pero no podia...

Yulia: Diablos..., quedate aqui Lenita Acostandola en la cama

Mientras se fue a buscar a Chris o a cualquiera de los guardaespaldas para pedirles su habitacion prestada..., cuando llego a buscar a Lena a la suite la encontro dormida...

Yulia: Lena..., Lenita... Dandole de jaloncitos

Lena: Man...de...mama...?

Yulia: ¬¬..., ya que le hago.., mejor me duermo...

En la mañanita, mientras desayunaban en la terraza...

Ivan: Chicas!!! Las invito a ir a ver la Final de La Champions League..

Yulia: Beckham?

Lena: ¬¬ Yulia...

Ivan: Mi vida...

Yulia: Sexy..

Lena: Muerte..

Ivan: Mi pasion..

Yulia: Guapo..

Lena: A ti...

Ivan: Mi futbol...

Chris: Ya acabaron???

Yulia-Lena-Ivan: Eh??? Diciendolo al mismo tiempo

Chris: Que si ya acabaron de divagar???

Yulia.Lena-Ivan: Si..., ya...

Lena: No sabia que te gustaba Beckham..¬¬

Yulia: Eh..., es simpatico...

Ivan: Pues te friegas ya que no estara en la final, no paso el Manchester..

Yulia: Noo!!!

Lena: Que simpatico...

Yulia: Calla..., y que paso con la Lena de ayer..., la que nada mas me estaba comiendo a besos..

Lena: Ya se me bajaron las hormonas querida..

Yulia: El alcohol te las elevo...

Lena: Si, aunque puede que se me eleven ahorita...Dandole de besos en el cachete

Dimitri: Yulia, tu madre esta al telefono...

Yulia: Noo...

Ivan: Contesta ...

Yulia: Bueno..

Mom Yulia: Oye hija, por que no nos dijiste que te ibas a ir a vacacionar por España? Nos hubieras invitado...

Yulia: Lo siento mama, surgio de repente lo de las vacaciones..

Mom Yulia: La razon principal por la que te hablo es por que tu papa sufrio un accidente..

Yulia: Que???????

Mom Yulia: No te preocupes esta bien, tiene algunas fracturas pero esta bien..

Yulia: Mama no me asustes!!!

Mom Yulia: Pero insiste con que quiere verte y que quiere verte , y bueno , tu sabes como es de terco..., igual que tu..

Yulia: ¬¬..., si claro, entonces voy para alla...

Mom Yulia: Si hija te esperamos..

Yulia: Bye...

Lena noto la cara de preocupacion de Yulia..

Lena: Que paso querida?

Yulia: Mi papi sufrio un accidente, y quiere que vaya a verlo...

Lena: Pero esta bien?

Yulia: Si.., pero dice mi mama que esta de terco con que me quiere ver..

Lena: Igual que tu?

Yulia: ¬¬...si claro..., tengo que irme a Moscu

Lena: Yo te acompaño...

Yulia: Si Lena..

Al siguiente dia de noche...

La mama de Yulia las estaba esperando en el aeropuerto...

Mom Yulia: Hija!!!! Y fue corriendo a abrazarla

Yulia: Hola...mama...

Mom Yulia: Lena querida... Abrazandola

Yulia: Como se encuentra mi papa?

Mom Yulia: Sigue bien, nada mas que tardara en que se recupere por completo, y que me cuentan de España?

Lena: Les trajimos recuerditos..., en especial este para el Dad de Yulia...( Era un Torito de marfil)

Mom Yulia: Ay que linda Lena..., bueno ya vamonos al hospital...

Ya en el hospital, y en la habitacion del Dad de Yulia...

Mom Yulia: Esperenme tantito, dejen que pase para ver si mi esposo esta presentable

Yulia: ¬¬...Ay esa mi mama...

Lena: Ja dejala, me cae bien tu mama..., y tu que tienes que te noto media nerviosa..

Yulia: No se..., lleva tiempo que no veo a mi papa, y me da cosa, no se por que..., tu sabes como es mi papa...

Yulia-Lena: Inesperado...Diciendolo al mismo tiempo

Yulia: Si..., y muy abierto..., y quien sabe que me querra decir..

Mom Yulia: Ya pueden pasar..

Lena: Mejor yo te espero Yulia...

Yulia: Ok...

Yulia entro a la habitacion...y lo primero que noto, es que su papa estaba viendo el video de Prostie Dvieznija en la tele...

Yulia Pensando: Que????, Dios...que hace mi papa viendo el video????

Dad Yulia: Yulia hija!!!, ven !!!!

Yulia se acerco algo cautelosa hacia el..., y de buenas a primeras la abrazo freneticamente...

Dad Yulia: Hija..., ahh como te he extrañado cabroncita!!!

Yulia: ¬¬ Papa no tienes que gritarlo...

Dad Yulia: Je lo siento, pero te extrañaba demasiado...

Yulia: Y que te paso si se podria saber???

Dad Yulia: Eh..., me cai de la azotea...

Yulia: Y que hacias en la azotea????OO

Dad Yulia: Eh..., queriendo atrapar a una ardilla...

Yulia: Una ardilla????? Para que una ardilla????

Dad Yulia: Es que esa ardilla me esta destruyendo todo, es como una ratita en bonita...

Yulia: Whatever..., pero ya estas bien?

Dad Yulia: Si..., y Lena??

Yulia: Aqui afuera...

Dad Yulia: Dejala pasar, tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante...

Lena entro...

Lena: Hola señor Volkov

Lena: Hey cabroncita...Dirigiendose a Yulia

Yulia: ¬¬...por eso te dije que no gritaras papa...

Dad Yulia: jajajaja Ay niñas no me hagan reir que tengo las costillas fracturadas...

Yulia: Y bueno que le querias preguntar a Lena?

Dad Yulia: Lena me podrias explicar este video????

Lena volteo a ver la tele y vio que era el video de Prostie Dvieznija...

Lena: Eh...? Sonrrojada

Dad Yulia: Si es que no entiendo..., o sea Yulia se esta masturbando, no?

Yulia: Papa!!!!

Dad Yulia: Es solo una pregunta hija..., ay que humorcito tienes...

Mom Yulia: Yulia salio a ti asi que no te quejes...

Dad Yulia: Ayy ya .., mujeres...

El doctor entro a la habitacion...

Doctor: Señor y Señora Volkova, les vengo a avisar que ya se le dio de alta a su esposo..., ya se encuentra estable..

Mom Yulia: Gracias Doctor, ahorita mismo me lo llevo...

Yulia estaba jalando a Lena afuera de la habitacion sin que su mama se diera cuenta...

Mom Yulia: Yulia!!!!! A donde crees que vas? Tenemos que llevar a tu papa a la casa...

Yulia pensando: Fuck!!!

Yulia: Ok mama...

La mama y Yulia estaban en la entrada del hospital..., con su papa en una silla de ruedas, mientras Lena fue por la camioneta que estaba en el estacionamiento, para llevarlos.

Ya todos abordo se diriguieron a la casa de Yulia.

Ya en la casa...

Lena: Señor le tenemos un regalo directo de España..

Dad Yulia: En serio, que es???

Lena le enseño el Torito y se lo entrego...

Dad Yulia: Ay gracias, que lindas son...

Mom Yulia: Si, verdad..., ay Lena, Yulia tiene suerte de haberse enamorado de alguien como tu..

Yulia: Y ella no tiene suerte de haberse enamorado de alguien como yo?? Con tono de conquistadora

Mom Yulia: Eh..., traere unas bebidas..

Yulia: ...¬¬...

Lena: Jajaja Yulia, tranquila... Mientras la abrazaba , y dandole un beso en el cachete, pero de esos que suenan

Dad Yulia: Chicas calmense que estoy yo enfrente... :)

Lena: Jajajaja como cree señor, nada mas fue un cariñito..

Dad Yulia: Jajaja si, Yulia traeme ese album de fotos...

Yulia: Ahh no papa, ya se que intentas...

Dad Yulia: Que???

Yulia: Quieres dejarme en ridiculo frente a Lena mostrandole mis fotos de bebe...

Lena: Ayy si!! Yo quiero ver a Yulia de bebe..., he visto una que otra foto nada mas...

Dad Yulia: Ya traelo cabroncita...

Yulia: Ok...

Durante una hora y media se la pasaron riendo y contando anectotas de la vida de Yulia...

Yulia: Bueno ok, creo que ya es tarde , no?

Mom Yulia: Algo...

Lena: Creo que me voy a ir con mi mama, no le avise que vine pero vere si esta..

Mom Yulia: No Lena, si quieres quedate..., vete al cuarto de Yulia...

Lena: En serio?

Dad Lena: Si claro, nada mas no quiero oir gritos en plena madrugada...

Yulia: Papa!!!!

Dad Yulia: Solo digo..., o sea digo...

Yulia: Ya ok, papa, bye...

Yulia se jalo a Lena a su cuarto, cuando lo abrio sintio como escalosfrios en la piel, Lena se dio cuenta de esto y la abrazo por atras...

Lena: Tranquila querida...

Yulia: Wow.., esto si que es Weirdo...

Lena : Lo mismo creo, recuerdas cuando venia a tu casa a jugar y a pasar el tiempo?

Yulia: Claro que si..., aqui pasamos muchas aventuras y desventuras...

Lena: Aqui fue nuestro primer beso...

Yulia: Si..., nuestras iniciales aun estan escritas en el ropero, y mira aun estan nuestras fotos de cuando ibamos en la primaria y secundaria...

Lena: Dios..., esto no ha cambiado nada, lo tienes igual desde...el 99??

Yulia: Si..., ya que desde entonces casi no he estado en mi casa..., regresamos a donde empezo todo...

Lena: Si mi amor...

Lena se acerco al ropero y toco sus iniciales inscritas...

Yulia abrazo a Lena y se recostaron en la cama...

Lena: Yulia te amo..

Yulia: Yo tambien a ti Lena..

Lena: Suspiro Me late demasiado el corazon...

Yulia: A mi tambien..., es algo raro, aqui deseamos nuestro sueño..., y regresamos cumpliendolo...

Lena: Si Yulia...

Se pasaron como 1 hora recostadas, Yulia pensaba que Lena estaba dormida y Lena reciprocamente..

Lena se movio un poco...

Yulia: Lena..., ya te despertaste?

Lena: No, no he podido dormir..

Yulia: Yo tampoco...

Lena: Por que no vamos a ver las estrellas o algo? Vamos a la azotea...

Yulia: A atrapar ardillas, no??

Lena: Ya deja de burlarte de tu papa...

Yulia: Ok ya, bueno deja que lleve 2 cobertores ya que hace algo de frio...

Subieron y se sentaron a ver las estrellas, Yulia enseguida saco sus cigarritos...

Lena: Ay mi pequeña Yulia...

Yulia: Se me antojaron cariño..

Lena: Bueno dame uno...

Se la pasaron recordando los tiempos en que eran aun niñas..., rieron.., lloraron etc..

Lena: Mira esa estrella, recuerdas que cuando eramos niñas le habiamos puesto un nombre a una estrella?

Yulia: Claro que si..., se llamaba...

Lena: No recuerdo muy bien...

Yulia: Mejor pongamosle otro nombre..., le pondremos...VolKotenok

Lena: Me gusta como suena querida.

Se recostaron y se quedaron dormidas...hasta que a Lena la desperto cierto ruido..

Lena: Yulia..., despierta..

Yulia: Que paso?

Lena: Mira esa es la ardilla..., la quieres atrapar?

Yulia se levanto de golpe y ...

Yulia: Tu!!!! Tu eres la responsable por el estado de mi papa!!!! Señalando a la ardilla

Yulia: Banzai!!!! Corriendo hacia la ardilla que estaba en un arbol

Lena: Yulia no seas bruta Agarrandola de la cintura

Lena: Capaz y te caes como le paso a tu papa...

Yulia: Tengo que vengar a mi padre...Viendo hacia el cielo Ven maldita rata!!!!

Yulia se solto de los brazos de Lena y salto hacia el arbol, se aferro de una rama y con todas sus fuerzas se mantuvo..

Yulia: Ven cobarde!!! Si no te mato mi papa te matare yo!!!!

Lena: Ya deja a esa pobre ardilla... Observando toda la accion desde la azotea

Yulia: La atrapare por honor a mi padre...

Lena: Ay Yulia eso ni tu te la crees...

Yulia : ¬¬...Ok..., mmm intentare bajarme...

Lena: Espera..., deja que primero me baje y haber si te puedo ayudar desde el suelo...

Lena ya estaba abajo frente al arbol...

Lena: Ahora si intenta bajar..

Yulia: Ok..., vere que puedo hacer...

Yulia empezo a bajar lentamente, ya que el arbol si estaba algo alto..., hasta que se rompio una rama, ocasionando que Yulia cayera.

Lena apenas llego a reaccionar y extendio los brazos, como tratando de atrapar a Yulia..., pero...era demasiado alto como para soportar el peso.

Ya en el suelo retorciendose...

Yulia: Ahhh...mi hermosa mano!!!

Lena: Ahhhhh... agarrandose el estomago

Yulia apenas se dio cuenta se levanto y atendio a Lena

Yulia: Mi amor que te paso??? Se te fue el aire??

Lena afirmo con la cabeza, entonces Yulia le empezo a flexionar las piernas..

Yulia: Ahhh ya vera esa maldita ardilla, todo lo que nos ocasiono...

Lena apenas se sintio con fuerzas para hablar dijo:

Lena: No Loser!!!!! Ya deja a la bendita ardilla en paz!!

Yulia: Ahh ya estas bien..

Lena: Ya dejala vivir...

Yulia: Mmmm bueno ok..., vamos adentro...

Lena : Si, pero ayudame..

Yulia: Claro...

Apenas entraron se encontraron a la Mama de Yulia..

Mom Yulia: Que escandalo estaban haciendo eh??

Yulia: Eh..., U know..., stuff...O,o..

Mom Yulia: Mmmm y que le paso a Lena..??

Lena: Nada estoy bien señora..., no se preocupe...

Mom Yulia: Ay niñas ya empezaron a hacer sus travesuras...

Lena: Je eso nunca cambiara señora..

Yulia: Claro que si, yo ya creci y madure...

Mom Yulia: Si...Yulia, lo que digas, ahorita preparare el desayuno niñas...

Despues de desayunar Yulia y Lena fueron a la casa de la Mama de Lena..

Mom Lena: Que paso? que hacen aqui??

Lena: Eh nada vinimos de visita mami...

Mom Lena: Ohh veniste con la Fabulosa Yulia...

Yulia en ese momento tenia el ego en los cielos..

Yulia: Je.., hola suegra...

Mom Lena: Vienen a pasar aqui el verano?

Lena: No seria mala idea, pensabamos viajar, pero...es mejor estar en nuestro hogar , no lo crees asi Yulia?

Yulia: Si mi amor...

Lena: Mami vamos aqui al patio..

Mom Lena: Si..., yo ahorita saldre asi que las dejo aqui...

Lena: Ok.

Yulia: Compermiso suegra..

Yulia y Lena salieron al patio..., y se sentaron frente a un arbol...

Lena: Mira Yulia..., aqui tambien estan nuestras iniciales...(En el arbol)

Yulia: Si..., se ve que no teniamos nada mejor que hacer que escribir nuestras iniciales, no?

Lena: Jajaja, ay Yulia...hemos recordado cosas maravillosas...Mientras la abrazaba

Yulia: Este es un gran verano..., hemos cumplido nuestro sueño, nos amamos y somos felices estando juntas...

Lena: Si, es bueno recordar, como empezo todo...y como sigue su trayecto...

Yulia: Es uno de los mejores veranos que hemos pasado.., apesar de las ardillas jodedoras y...

First Previous 2-5 of 5 Next Last

Reply

Recommend Message 2 of 5 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 8:33 PM

Lena: Ya Yulia, omitete

Yulia: Je bueno..., y aun faltan mas veranos por venir...

Lena: Si, pero este, es The Best Summer...

Yulia: Aproposito iremos a la final de st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"La Champions League" La Champions League /st1:PersonName ? XD...

Lena: En serio quieres ir a la final de st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"La Champions League" la Champions League /st1:PersonName ?

Yulia: Si, seria divertido.., aunque no me guste mucho el futbol...

Lena: Pues en realidad a mi no me dan muchas ganas de ir..

Yulia: Mmm...

Lena: Pero si quieres ir tu sola con Ivan, no hay problema..

Yulia: Ok, pero por el momento quisiera estar aqui contigo (Moscu )

Lena: Si querida...Dandose un besito

Pasaron 2 dias..., y se encontraban en la casa de Yulia..

Yulia: Wow..., llevaba tiempo que no visitaba la escuela...

Lena: Si, como ha cambiado todo...

Yulia: Vaya que si...

Dad Yulia: Hey cabroncita!!! (Se enconraba en la planta alta)

Lena: Te habla tu papa..

Yulia: ¬¬.., mande papa?

Dad Yulia: Ven por favor...

Yulia subio hacia la recamara en donde aun su papa se encontraba en recuperacion.

Dad Yulia: Hazme un favorcito...

Yulia: Mmmm ok, dime..

Dad Yulia: De vez en cuando me he asomado a la ventana y he visto una desgracia...-,-

Yulia: Cual?

Dad Yulia: He visto a esa ardilla !!!! (agarrandole con fuerza la blusa a su hija)

Yulia: Papa calmate..., es solo una ardilla...

Dad Yulia: No!! no es solo una ardilla, es una rata demoniaca..

Yulia: Por favor papa.., que medicinas tomas???

Dad Yulia: Mmm no se, me las da tu mama..

Yulia: Ok, tendre que verificarlas..

Dad Yulia: Ese no es el punto, Yulia.., esa ardilla ha hecho destrozos..., todas las flores que hay en el jardin estan desechas por culpa de esa rata...

Yulia: Son solo flores.., no hay de que preocuparse..

Dad Yulia: No, tambien me ensucia todo el jardin..,y ha roto varias cosas que tenia en el garage..., por favor Yulia atrapala, hazlo por mi.. Tu Padre...

Yulia: Papa..., tratare de hacerte sentir orgulloso de mi...

Dad Yulia: Ve hija, ve y atrapa a ese demonio...

Lena estaba en la sala leyendo una revista, cuando vio que Yulia salio muy decidida al patio..

Lena: Yulia que vas a hacer??

Yulia siguio caminando sin voltearla a ver, entonces Lena la siguio.

Yulia ya en el patio mirando hacia arriba del arbol...

Yulia: Donde estas engendro???

Lena: Ay sigues con lo de la ardilla...

Yulia: Mi papa me pidio que la atrapara..

Lena: En serio??

Yulia: Si, y tengo que hacerlo sentir orgulloso de mi..

Lena: ¬¬ Por atrapar una ardilla??

Yulia: Si..., como sea..., me trepare a la azotea..

Lena: Sera mejor que te acompañe para cuidar de que no se te caiga la cabeza..

Yulia: ...¬¬..., ya vamos..

Ya se encontraban en la azotea...

Yulia: Mmm estoy segura que ha de estar por ahi escondida en el arbol, tendre que volver a subirme...

Lena: Te vas a caer cabroncita...

Yulia: No importa lo que me suceda, con tal de hacer sentir bien a mi papi..

Lena: ... No crees que has llevado todo esto demasiado lejos??

Yulia: No...!! Yo hice este viaje a Moscu por mi Daddy..., asi que mientras este aqui tratare de hacerlo feliz..

Lena: Nunca te habia escuchado decir eso.., pero bueno..

Yulia ya se estaba preparando para saltar hacia el arbol.., ya que del arbol a la azotea habia como un metro de distancia..

Lena: No se como saltaste eso el otro dia...

Yulia: Ya ves..

Lena: Que raro que no te haya dado miedo la altura..

Yulia: ...¬¬ Que, tratas de meterme miedo??

Lena: No, yo solo..

Yulia: Interrumpiendola Creo que este trabajo es solamente para una persona...(Bien piedrazo hacia Lena de que se fuera)

Lena: Mmmm.., ok, lo que tu digas...

Yulia ya estaba tomando vuelo para saltar..

Lena se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar para bajarse...

Lena: Bueno solamente ten... PRRRHHOOOCCCCKKKK!!!!!!!

Lena: Yulia???!!!!!! Volteando hacia donde se encontraba Yulia antes de haberse dado la vuelta

Lena fue corriendo y se asomo hacia el arbol...

Lena: Yulia???!!!!!

Yulia: Aqui estoy... Aferrada a una rama

Lena: Dios, me asustaste, ...que fue lo que sono???

Yulia: Eh..., mi cabeza..., me golpee con el tronco...T,T Mientras se la sobaba

Lena: Mmm , Yulia ten cuidado..

Yulia: Ay Lena si no soy tan burra como para caerme de la azotea...(o sea como su papa)

Crackkk...

Lena: Que fue eso??? Yulia..., se esta rompiendo la rama en la que estas...

Yulia: Rayos y Centellas...Batman...

Lena: Apoyate sobre otra rama..

Yulia: Ok, lo intentare..

Yulia se aferro de la rama que tenia mas cerca..

Yulia: Ok, ahora si ya estoy estable..

Lena: Eso espero... , Yulia mira!!! Es la ardilla!!!

Yulia: Donde??? Volteando a todos lados

Lena: Eh..., en el patio ,donde estan las flores..

Yulia: Que???? Pareciera que lo hace aproposito ...¬¬, bueno voy a bajar..

Lena: No te vayas a volver a caer...

Yulia: No loser!!! no soy tan bruta como para...Safandoce de la rama

Lena se fue corriendo para bajar al patio, mientras Yulia de un golpe logro "bajarse" del arbol..

Yulia: Ay mi piernita..., Aja ahi estas!!!!!

Yulia agarro lo primero que tenia ala mano para tratar de atrapar a la ardilla..., lo cual fue...un sueter que estaba en una silla del patio...

Yulia: Ya veras!!!!

Yulia se lanzo hacia ella , cayendo sobre las flores que quedaban, utilizo el sueter como red.

Lena llego corriendo para ver como se encontraba Yulia. Pero Yulia ya tenia en su poder a la ardilla..

Yulia: Ya te tengo..

Lena. Si!!!! Que bien!!!! Saltando de alegria

La mama de Yulia estaba entrando a su casa cuando..

Mom Yulia: Yulia Volkova??? Que diablos intentas hacer con mi sueter???!!!

Yulia: Eh ? Con cara entre asustada y asombrada Eh..., estoy...protegiendo a esta ardilla del frio Cargando a la ardilla como si fuera un bebe

Mom Yulia: Yulia Volkova!!!!!!!!!

Yulia: Pero ten tu sueter..Extendiendole el sueter hacia su mama, creo que la ardilla ya no tiene tanto frio...(haciendo que la ardilla se escapara)

Mom Yulia: Jovencita entra directamenta a la casa!!! Y mira como estas.., estas toda sucia y raspada.., Y mira mis flores!!!!!!!

Yulia: Es que vi a la ardilla toda indefensa y..

Mom Yulia: No inventes Yulia, y metete a la casa!!!

Yulia se levanto y camino hacia Lena...

Yulia: Fuck...,me lleva ...

Lena. Ya Yulia, relax, vamos adentro

Yulia: Dag que dira mi papa..

Lena: No, que te hara tu mama...

Yulia: Vamos a mi cuarto..

Ya en el cuarto de Yulia..

Yulia: Que le dire a mi papa??

Lena: Ay mi amor, no te preocupes por eso, primero ve a bañarte ya que estas toda cochina..

Yulia: Si verdad...

Cuando Yulia salio de bañarse se vistio y fue hacia Lena que estaba acostada en su cama..

Yulia: Lenita...Acostandose encima de ella

Lena: Eh? Que mi amor?

Yulia: Que le dire a mi papa??

Lena: Mmm no se...

Yulia: Que gran ayuda eres eh...

Lena: Quieres que te ayude en otra cosa??? Agarrando a Yulia de la cintura y besandole el cuello

Yulia: Jajaja querida, estamos en la casa de mis dadys..., recuerdas...

Lena: Tienes razon..., mejor ya me calmo..

Yulia: ...Damn, que importa..., besame!

Yulia y Lena estuvieron como 2 horas en la habitacion...

Mientras el papa de Yulia en su habitacion...

Dad Yulia Pensando: Mmm.., sera que Yulia haya atrapado la ardilla??

Cuando escucha un grito...el cual parecia voz de Lena..

Lena: Yuliiaaaa!!! (Ya se imaginan que estaban haciendo XD)

Dad Yulia: Que fue eso???? Sera posible que sea Lena gritando de alegria de que Yulia haya atrapado a la ardilla????? (Bien Paranoia)

Minutos despues, se volvio a escuchar otro grito..., nada mas que esta vez era la voz de Yulia la gritaba "Lenaaaa!!!!"..

Dad Yulia: Ooohh , tal vez si atrapo a la ardilla!!! Tengo que ir a ver...

El papa de Yulia se levanto como pudo aun teniendo dolor, y se diriguio hacia la habitacion de Yulia (ya que de ahi provenian los gritos XD)

Las chicas estaban entretenidas D..., hasta que Lena escucho pasos..

Lena: Yulia..., espera..., escucha...son pasos...

Yulia: Que??? Dios...levantate y vistete!!!

Toc Toc Toc...

Dad Yulia: Yulia??? Estas ahi?? Voy a abrir...

Lena se tiro de la cama para recoger toda su ropa que estaba en el piso.., y se diriguio corriendo al baño..

Yulia se puso la blusa como pudo y se trataba de poner el pantalon...

Dad Yulia: Yulia??? (ya asomado por la puerta)

Yulia al verlo se cayo con el pantalon puesto a medias...

Dad Yulia: Que haces cabroncita??

Yulia: Eh..., es que ahorita iba a ir al baño..

Dad Yulia: Y 3 metros antes de llegar al baño te quitas el pantalon??

Yulia: Eh..., si...estamos acostumbradas a hacer eso cuando estamos de gira..si..

Dad Yulia: o,o?...ok..., y por que traes la blusa al reves..??, mira hasta se te ve la etiqueta...

Yulia: Oh.., en serio?? Que bruta soy..jejeje.., no me di cuenta, gracias papa..

Dad Yulia: Y Lena? Ya sospechando

Yulia: Mmm no se ha de estar en la cocina..que se yo..

Dad Yulia: Ok..y dime atrapaste a la ardilla Mientras Yulia se levantaba y se ponia bien el pantalon

Yulia: Mmmm no papa...--

Dad Yulia: Por que????

Yulia: Por que..., mama la atrapo...,

Dad Yulia: En serio??? Tengo que ir a verla... Saliendo de la habitacion tan rapido como podia

Yulia le toco a Lena al baño..

Yulia: Lena.., ya hice que mi papa se fuera, ya sal para largarnos de aqui..

Lena: Ok, ya voy, es que me estoy peinando..

Yulia: Abre con un demonio...

Lena: Ay ya desesperada..

Yulia: Vamonos..., voy a agarrar la camioneta..

Lena: Ok, segura que no te van a regañar?

Yulia: Hyper segura..(De que me van a regañar) ya vamonos..

Lena se salio por una ventana hacia el garage..., mientras Yulia iria a la sala a tratar de agarrar las llaves de la camioneta, nada mas que sus papas estaban discutiendo en la sala...

Dad Yulia: No se por que no me quieres decir donde dejaste la ardilla..

Mom Yulia: Que ardilla?? Ya te dije que yo no atrape ninguna ardilla..

Dad Yulia: Ya dime donde esta cabrona mayor...

Mom Yulia. Ya te dije que no la atrape...

Mientras Yulia iba a gatas ..., escondiendose detras de cada mueble. Nada mas se logro ver como una mano se asomaba por una mesa para agarrar unas llaves...

Yulia se fue corriendo hacia el patio ya con las llaves en la mano...

Yulia: Lena???

Lena: Aqui estoy (Garage)

Yulia: Ya tengo las llaves..., largemonos..

Ya en pleno centro de Moscu...

Lena: A donde vamos??

Yulia: Mmm no se..., vamos al parque si quieres o...,por un cafe o algo...

Lena: Yulia..., nos reconocerian...

Yulia: Mmmm creo que deje una maleta dentro de la camioneta, asomate.., no?

Lena: Ok...

Lena se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia la parte trasera , hasta que Yulia freno de golpe, provocando que Lena se golpeara contra un vidrio...

Lena: Ahhh bruta!!!! Por que frenaste asi???!!!

Yulia: Lo siento, es que casi atropello a un perro..

Lena: Lo hubieras atropellado, los perros valen 100 puntos..Nota del autor: Nunca han jugado a atropellar cosas ganando puntos??? XD

Yulia: Ja ya despues va a salir en los diarios "Integrante de Tatu mata animales" asi que omitete..., y bueno esta ahi la maleta??

Lena: Si...

Yulia y Lena se pusieron gorras y lentes para que no las reconocieran. Fueron a caminar por el parque, ahi se la pasaron jugando a atrapadas...

Yulia: Te tengo!!! Tirandola al piso

Lena: Uyy, ya perdi..., y ahora que me tienes que me haras? Poniendose coqueta la niña

Yulia: Mmmm podria hacerte muchas cosas...pero..

Lena: Pero..??

Yulia: Pero...estamos en un lugar donde nos podrian observar los animalitos del bosque...

Lena: O,o?? Yulia .., deja de divagar mucho, y solo besame...

Yulia Y Lena se besaron dulcemente tiradas en el pasto..,hasta que Yulia sintio una lengua que no era la de Lena..

Yulia: Dag!!! que diablos????

Lena: Ahhh aleja a esa cosa de mi!!!

Yulia: Largo perro!!! Dandole de manotazos en el hocico

Yulia se levanto rapido del pasto para asi secarse la baba agena del cachete...

Lena: Yulia, ayudame a levantarme..

Yulia: Claro..., diablos, nos tenian que cortar la inspiracion...

Lena: Si, pero sigamos caminando querida..

Hasta que sono el celular de Lena...

Lena: Bueno?

Ivan: Hey chicas, me van a acompañar a la final de st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"La Champions League" la Champions League /st1:PersonName ?

Lena: Mmmm creo que yo no, Yulia si quiere ir..

Ivan: Ok, entonces , la vas a acompañar a Manchester?

Lena: Si..

Ivan: Bueno ok, compren un boleto para pasadomañana y nos veriamos alla.., ok?

Lena: Ok, le dire a Yulia..

Ivan: Bye..

Lena: Hey Yulia nos vamos a Manchester para la final.

Yulia: Ya?? que bien!!

Lena: Tu iras alla y yo ire a comprar ropa..

Yulia: Ok..., por ahi comprame algo a mi..

2 Dias despues en el aeropuerto de Manchester

Yulia: Ahhhh esta lloviendo aqui..

Lena: Si, tienes frio? quieres que te caliente?

Yulia: Uyy.., por que siempre que estamos en Moscu nunca llueve..??

Lena: Jajajaja calla mi amor... Mientras la abrazaba dulcemente

Pidieron un taxi para irse a un hotel..

Ya en el hotel..

Yulia: Mmmm aun no llega Ivan... que se te apetece hacer??

Lena: Mmm no se dime tu..

Yulia: Que podemos hacer nosotras 2 solas, en una habitacion con una cama matrimonial y Champagne en el frigobar..???

Lena: Mmm no se.., tal vez..., ver la tele , no?

Yulia: No o o..., tal vez... Mientras le agarraba la mano y la llevaba a la cama

Lena: Tal vez?

Yulia: Quieras jugar luchitas!!! Mientras la cargaba y la tiraba a la cama

Lena: Yulia!!! que te pasa!!! Mientras reia

Yulia estaba encima de Lena y empezo a forcejear con ella..

Yulia: Lena besame!!!!

Lena: No, no te lo mereces...

Yulia: Ah no?? entonces te obligare a hacerlo!!

Lena: No podras!! Riendo las 2

Lena se levanto de la cama tratando de escaparse de Yulia , pero esta era mas rapida asi que la alcanzo facilmente.

Yulia la abrazo por atras de la cintura...

Yulia: Ahora si besame...

Lena: Esta bien...

Lena intento voltearse para estar de frente con Yulia pero..

PHUUOOKKKK

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!! mi hermosa frente!!! Agarrandose la frente

Lena: Oh perdon mi amor.., fue sin querer..

Yulia: Ah no, pero se tenia que entrometer tu bello codo con mi estupida frente..

Lena: Ya perdon...

Yulia: Ah no!!! Mejor dame de latigazos ya que me gusta el dolor!!!! En ese momento Ivan y Chris (Asistente) entraron a la habitacion

Ivan: O,O?? Eh ...

Lena: Ivan pasa.., Yulia estaba divagando...

Yulia: No es cierto..., en serio me gusta el dolor.., ven y dame de nalgadas..

Lena fue hacia Ivan haciendo un gesto como diciendo: " Ya conoces a Yulia". A lo cual Ivan y Chris se empezaron a reir...

Yulia: Ah pero ahora se rien de mi eh cabrones..

Lena: Uy ya vi a quien saliste mi amor... Mientras iba hacia ella y le acariciaba la cara

Ivan: Dios, solamente entre ustedes se entienden..., mejor nos vamos ...hacia alla...Señalando la puerta y saliendo

Lena: Para que veas que soy buena te dare un besito en la frente Besandola

Yulia: Nada mas?

Lena: Y aqui tmb...Besandola apasionadamente en la boca

Yulia abrazo a Lena y se tiraron a la cama...

Lena: Wow..., ahora quieres mas veces??

Yulia: Si..., quiero rebasar st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Ley Colgate.." la Ley Colgate.. /st1:PersonName ..Mientras le besaba el cuello (Nota Autor: Ley Colgate: Tres veces al Dia)

Lena: Jajaja...ok, no debemos de conformarnos con poco...

Pasaron 2 horas y algo...cuando llego Ivan y paso a la habitacion..

Ivan: Chicas..., Dios..Las encontro acostadas en la cama Si no estan pensando en sexo , estan pensando en sexo..

Yulia: Dag minimo toca!!!!

Ivan: Perdon.., hey ya tenemos los asientos para el partido, estamos en st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la VIP￼Yulia" la VIP

Yulia /st1:PersonName : Asi me gusta, nosotros somos la crema y estaremos con la nata..

Lena: Mmmm, hey cabroncita..., te me portas bien eh, Ivan tu la vas a vigilar..

Ivan: Claro Lena tu sabes que me encanta vigilar a Yulia..

Yulia: ¬¬ Fuck U..

Ivan: Volkova cierra esa boca!!!!! Y vete arreglando ya que no falta mucho para irnos..

Yulia: Ok...

Paso Media Hora...

Lena: Me ire a comprar ropa con Chris (Asistente) , cuidate Yulia..

Yulia: Claro que si mi amor..

Lena: Y no andes de coqueta eh..

Yulia: Volteo hacia atras Me dices a mi ??

Lena: En serio cabrona...

Yulia: Hey..tampoco tampoco , yo soy Cabroncita eh...

Lena: Como sea..,portate bien Besandola de piquito

Yulia e Ivan se diriguieron en un carro alquilado al estadio de Manchester...

Yulia: Wow que grandote esta esto...

Ivan: Je y eso que no conoces otros estadios...

Voz: Ivan que sorpresa verte aqui...

Ivan volteo y saludo a la persona de beso..., Yulia volteo lentamente para ver de quien provenia esa hermosa voz...

Ivan: Yulia te presento a una amiga...

Yulia: ...

Ivan volteo y saludo a la persona de beso..., Yulia volteo lentamente para ver de quien provenia esa hermosa voz...

Ivan: Yulia te presento a una amiga...

Yulia se quedo asombrada por su gran belleza...

Ivan: Ella es Nina ..., Nina ella es Yulia..

Yulia: Eh..., hola mucho gusto...Quedando embobada con su presencia

Nina: El gusto es mio..., no sabia que Ivan trajera a chicas muy bonitas a los estadios..

Ivan: Jajaja deja de jugar.., tu ya sabes quien es..

Nina: Claro es Yulia la integrante de tu grupo Tatu...(Diriguiendose hacia Ivan)

Yulia: Asi es, y digame...que hace una chica tan bonita en un estadio de futbol?

Nina: Lo mismo te pregunto..., y no me hables de usted..., si no estoy tan grande..

Yulia: Sonrrojada Oh...ok, vamos ya a nuestros asientos...

Nina: Si, Ivan vamos..

Ivan: Vayan ustedes ahorita las alcanzo.., y Yulia ven para aca..

Yulia se acerco hacia Ivan, y este la agarro del cuello y le hablo en voz bajita..

Ivan: Hey pedazo mas te vale que te portes bien, ya que por lo que veo te gusto Nina

Yulia: Jajaja si esta muy bi...

Ivan: Ese no es el punto, recuerda a Lena..., asi que portate bien, yo vuelvo enseguida voy a ver a unas personas.., ok?

Yulia: Ok...

Yulia y Nina se fueron a la VIP...

Nina: Y dime.., como esta tu novia?

Yulia: Jajaja mi novia?

Nina: Si, tu novia Lena..

Yulia: Jaja es que como tengo muchas novias...tu sabes..no?

Nina: ...No ¬¬, pero bueno..., ya en serio como esta ella?

Yulia: Pues muy bien..., tu sabes...el amor...

Nina: La amas ?

Yulia: Uy ya preguntas si amo a mi novia en tan poco tiempo, que se me hace que pretendes otra cosa?

Nina: Que?

Yulia: Eh..., acosarme..si, acosarme..(Pensando: Diablos se me resiste)

Nina: Estas loca..., solamente quiero divertirme ...Mientras le pasaba su dedo sobre el cuello de su Chamarra

Yulia: Y que tipo de diversion te gusta? Mientras la veia muy sexy a los ojos

Nina: Mmmm quieres saber como?

Yulia: Si...

Nina: Pues...

Yulia: Pues...? Acercandocele a Nina cada vez mas

Nina: Viendo a mi novio jugar desde aqui !! Mientras reia

Yulia: Ah ok..¬¬ (Pensando: Diablos...se me resistio)

Mientras en las calles de Manchester..

Lena: Chris.. mira este sueter esta divino..., me lo comprare.., tambien le regalare algo a una sobrinita, ya sera su cumpleaños...

Chris: Ok, ah que linda, le haran fiesta??

Lena: Sip, haber si vamos Yulia y yo..

Chris: Ok..

Lena: Hablando de Yulia quiero saber como le va en el estadio..., le a voy a hablar

Mientras en el estadio Yulia con Nina.

Nina: Ah me prestas tu cel, esta bien padre..

Yulia: Si claro...

Suena el cel de Yulia pero contesta Nina..

Nina: Bueno estas hablando al celular de Yulia

Lena: Eh quien habla??? donde esta Yulia????

Nina le paso el celular a Yulia..

Yulia: Bueno?

Lena: Pinche Yulia!! quien me contesto????

Yulia: Una amiga.., no pienses mal en serio..

Lena: Fuck U!!!! Colgandole

Yulia: Diablos..

Nina: Que paso.???

Yulia: Era Lena, penso que estaba con otra chava...

Nina: Pues si estas con otra chava (o sea Nina)

Yulia: Si pero no en ese sentido..., le voy a hablar..

Lena vio que en su celular marcaba que queria entrar una llamada de Yulia, asi que por eso no le contesto..

Yulia: Diablos!!!! Lena...me lleva!!!! Tengo que ir a donde esta Lena..., no me importa como Levantandose de su asiento

Nina: Y como te vas a ir? Ivan tiene las llaves del coche...y si te vas en taxi te van a reconocer..., si quieres yo te llevo..

Yulia: No gracias, me iria peor con Lena..., ademas de que tu veniste a ver a tu novio ,en serio no, seria mucha molestia y..

Yulia: Me dejas ahi donde esta esa tienda..Señalandosela XD

Nina: Ok..., luego nos vemos si quieres te dejo mi phone..

Yulia: Mmmm mejor luego nos vemos (No acepto el phone :o)

Nina: Mmmm ok, cuidate , ok.., bye...

Yulia: Si bye..

Yulia al momento de bajarse del coche vio como Lena salia de una tienda con Chris..

Yulia: Lena!!!!!!

Lena la volteo a ver pero siguio caminando ya que estaba enojada...

Yulia al momento de cerrar la puerta no se dio cuenta que se habia quedado su chamarra prensada en la puerta, asi que cuando trato de correr no pudo moverse..., y lo peor fue que Nina acelero para irse..llevandosela consigo..

Yulia: Ahhh, Nina detente detente!!!!!

Lena la miro a lo lejos y se tapo los ojos...

Lena: Dios..., Yulia no podia dejar de hacer el ridiculo...

Nina se freno, mientras que Yulia empezo a gritar cuanta leperada se sabia...

Yulia: Demonios!!...Recordando para que habia llegado ahi Ah si ..., Lena!!! Espera!!!!

Al momento de ir hacia Lena, Yulia no calculo bien la altura de la banqueta...lo cual ocasiono que se tropezara y cayera directamente al piso...

Yulia: Fuck..!!!!! Levantandose inmediatamente

Yulia: Lena ven , no es lo que tu crees... Agarrandole el brazo a Lena

Lena: Ah no? Entonces que quieres que crea??? Mira hasta te vino a dejar esa...mujer.

Yulia: Ahhh mi amor, la conoci en el estadio me la presento Ivan pero nada mas fue eso..

Lena: Mmmm..., y por que tenia tu celular??

Yulia: Por que lo queria ver..., tu sabes una que siempre esta In...tiene que presumirle a los demas y...

Lena: Omitete Volkova. Diablos..., no se si creerte o no...

Yulia: Por favor Lena en serio, hago lo que quieras pero ya no te molestes conmigo..

Lena: Lo que quiera???

Yulia: Si...

Reply

Recommend Message 3 of 5 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 8:34 PM

Moscu...

Yulia: Lena , todo menos esto...

Lena: Ah no..., tu dijiste..

Yulia: Mmmm..., ok...

Yulia salio disfrazada de Lobito enfrente de muchos niños..

Mom Lena: Ay mira que linda es Yulia a prestarse a esto..

Lena: Claro, le dije que seria la fiesta de mi sobrinita y como le encantan los niños...

Lobito (Yulia): Ahhhh chamacos del demonio!!!!!

Mom Lena: Por eso me encanta Yulia..¬¬

Lena: A mi tambien...,

Lobito (Yulia) : Niños se estan divirtiendo????

Niños: Nooooooo!!!!

Lobito (Yulia): Pero si estoy aqui, Su amigo el Lobito..

Se acerco un niño por detras a Yulia y le dio una patada en la pierna..

Lobito: Ahhhh!!!! Niño hijo de... Lena la volteo a ver Tu hermosa mama..., ve y sientate queridito...

Lena se acerco al Lobito...y le hablo a los niños..

Lena: Hey portense bien con el Lobito o si no se los comera..

Niños: Mentira..

Se levantaron unos cuantos y empezaron a atacar a Yulia...

Lobito: Dejenme engendros!!!!!

Lena: Hey dejen al Lobito!! Mientras se reia

Lobito: Ataquen a Lena!!!!

Niños: No!!!

Sobrina de Lena (Katia): No, es mi tia y la quiero mucho..

Lobito: Aja , tu eres la cumpleañera..., ven y dale un abrazo a tu amigo el Lobito...

Sobrina de Lena ( Katia ): No , dejame Lobo zarnoso..

Lobito: O,o??? Bueno cuantos años cumples??

Katia: 4 Años...

Lobito: Ya estas grande..

Katia: Mentira aun soy una niñita...

Lobito: ¬¬...

Lobito: Lena definitivo no sirvo con los niños..

Lena: Jajaja , bueno ya ven y quitate ese traje, ya te hice pasar el ridiculo un rato...

Lobito: ¬¬ ...niños..., quieren que me coma a Lena??

Niños: Sii!!!!!

Lobito: Jejeje te comere Lenita..Diciendocelo en voz bajita

Lena: Si, comeme...Con una mirada muy sexy

El Lobito cargo a Lena y se la llevo a la sala donde no habia nadie..

Lobito: Ven Lenita...Mientras la abrazaba

Lena: Que me haras???

Lobito: Te quiero tocar...

El Lobito agarro a su amiguita Lena y le empezo a acariciar todo su cuerpecito..., hubo un momento en que El Lobito estaba sentado con Lena encima...

Mom Lena: Lena???? Encontrandose con esta escena poco comun.."Un Lobo aplicandosele a su hija"

Lena: Mama!!! Levantandose inmediatamente

Mom Lena: ...Hay niñas niñas..

Lobito: Señora nada mas estabamos compartiendo un momento Usted sabe suegra..

Mom Lena: ...Mirandola seriamente

Lobito: Por eso decia que no...

Lena: Eh..., Yulia quitate ese disfraz y vamos a la fiesta Jalandola rapidamente a un cuarto

Yulia: Por que no me lo quitas tu..? Olvidandose de que st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Mama" la Mama /st1:PersonName de Lena aun estaba enfrente

Yulia: (Uppsss) No!!!, este..., ahorita vengo, compermiso suegris...Saliendo para cambiarse

Mom Lena: Lena, en serio, estamos en la fiesta de tu sobrina, comportense por lo menos aqui..

Lena: Ay mami, es que queremos demostrar nuestro amor..

Mom Lena: ¬¬..., pero no enfrente de niños por favor...

Lena: Si momy

Apenas salio Yulia de cambiarse, Lena se la llevo a la fiesta. Cuando estaban llegando agarradas de la mano llego la sobrinita (Katia)

Katia: Tia Lena, que haces??

Lena: Vine aqui ha estar contigo querida Mientras la cargaba

Lena: Ven Yulia no quieres jugar con Katia?

Yulia: Eh no se.., no soy buena con los niños..

Lena le hablo al oido a Katia..., mientras Yulia las veia con cara de Interrogante..

Yulia: So?

Katia: Tia Yulia...Mientras le extendia los brazos para que la cargara

Yulia: Tia Yulia???? Lena...

Lena: Que?? que tiene, tu seras st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Tia Yulia.." la Tia Yulia.. /st1:PersonName , ten quiere que la cargues..

Yulia: Mmm ..ok, pasamela...

Yulia: Y bueno que me cuentas Katia Mientras la cargaba

Katia: Que no sirves como Lobito..

Yulia: Jejeje..., claro que sirvo si no preguntale a tu tia Lena..

Katia: Verdad que no tia???

Lena: Ja querida, Yulia es un Lobito muy jugueton.., por eso me gusta estar con ella, me entretiene mucho...Mientras veia a Yulia con una mirada sensual

Yulia: Ejem..., y bueno, Katia no quieres jugar con los demas?

Karia: Si...Yulia la bajo , Adios Tia Yulia y Tia Lena..

Yulia: Oh que niña tan bonita...

Lena: Claro, es mi sobrinita.., je vamos por socializarnos querida..

Yulia: Sip..

Ese dia de noche...

Lena: Bueno ya acabo la fiesta, ya todos se fueron...

Yulia: Ahora que haremos nosotras?

Lena: Me gustaria salir..., a tomar un cafe o algo..

Yulia: Ahhh..., yo quiero estar contigo Abrazandola y escondiendo su cara en el pecho de Lena

Lena: Jajaja mi amor..., te vas a asfixiar..jajajaja

Yulia: Jajajaja, es que tienes demasiado querida.., me vas a sacar un ojo ...

Lena: Jajajaja ya bueno ya.., quiero salir..

Yulia: Lo bueno es que traje la camioneta.., a donde vamos?

Lena: Vamos a..., ver una pelicula, si!!!

Yulia: Ok..., cual...???

Lena: La nueva de matrix...

Yulia: Mmm ok..., aunque despues tu me vas a estar soportando con mis jaladas...(tratar de hacer los movimientos de la pelicula)

Lena: Si..., ok.., no importa..

Ya en la sala de cine..

Yulia: Ya apagaron las luces..., ven preciosa..Mientras la abrazaba y le besaba el cachete

Lena: Jaja mi amor, calmada..., esperate tantito, apenas esta empezando..

Yulia: Mmmmm

30 minutos despues..

Yulia: Ya no soporto mas..., te tengo al lado siendo tu tan...sexy y seductora, con las luces apagadas, que mas puedo pedir??

Lena : Jajaja, ok, de mientras que estan bailando.. (Una escena de Matrix Reload)

En ese momento Yulia se estaba aborazando con Lena, como estaban sentadas hasta atras no habia tanto problema. Lena estaba muy entretenida, estaba encima de Yulia...hasta que..

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!!!! Se le habia caido el refresco Frio encima

Lena: Callate tonta!!! Ya que todo mundo empezo a gritarles que se callaran

Guardia: Algun problema..., les pedire que guarden silencio o se salgan..

Yulia: Perdon...

Lena. Yulia, ya...no paso nada...

Yulia: Estoy empapada en refresco, y mi pantalon huele a pura Coca ...

Lena: Ay ya..., te privas..

Yulia: ...

Cuando ya habia acabado la pelicula e iban saliendo del cine..

Yulia: No manches, que efectos neto!!! Mientras trataba de hacer el efecto "Matrix"

Lena: Jajaja ok, ya calmadita..

Suena el celular de Yulia...

Yulia: Bueno..

Dad Yulia: Hija ven inmediatamente!!!!

Yulia: Que pasa??

Dad Yulia: Tu ven!!!!

Y colgo..

Lena: Que paso?

Yulia: Mi papa quiere que vaya a la casa..., vamos ya..

Lena: Seguro es la ardilla...

Dad Yulia: Ardilla!!!!! Por alla va!!!

Yulia: Rayos!!!..., se me escapo..

Lena miraba a lo lejos...

Lena: Señor Volkov, no que ya hoy la atraparia??

Dad Yulia: En eso estoy Lena no te desesperes..., pronto caera

Yulia: Si ,y yo estoy aqui para ayudarte a atraparla..

Dad Yulia: Si.., je..., bueno , subete al arbol , creo que se subio...

Yulia: Si papa...Mientras corria hacia la azotea

Hasta que..

Mom Yulia: Heyyy!!!! quietos todos!!!! Mi amor ya te dije que no andes zonzacando a Yulia..., despues le sucede lo que le sucede..

Dad Yulia: Ay por favor, si mi Yulia es fuerte y resistente..., Verdad Lena?????

Lena: Eh...Sonrrojada...si...señor...(Pensando: Vaya que es resistente)

Yulia: Papa!!! ya calladito y cooperando...

Mom Yulia: Ok, ahora todos adentro de la casa pero ya..

Ya en la sala..

Lena: Bueno.., creo que ya es tarde..., me voy a mi casa..

Yulia: No..., espera..., se te va a olvidar tu sueter...que esta en mi cuarto, vamos por el.. (Jejejejeje) Tratando de tener un momento de intimidad

Lena: Claro..

Mom Yulia: 20 Minutos Yulia y ya...

Yulia: 20 minutos que mama??? (haciendose la tonta)

Mom Yulia: Tu sabes de que hablo..

Lena: Eh..Sonrrojada, mejor mañana paso por el , hasta luego a todos..

Yulia: Hey como te vas a ir???

Lena: Upps tienes razon, no traje carro..

Yulia: Ok, te voy a dejar, ahorita vengo...(Yupi!!)

Ya rumbo a la casa de Lena, Yulia se estaciono de repente..

Lena: Que intentas?

Yulia: Tu que crees mi amor? Acercandosele

Lena: Ay Yulia, aqui no..Empujandola hacia su asiento

Yulia: Ah me rechazas...ok..., entonces jodete..Encendiendo el carro y acelerando de madrazo

Iban como a 110 km en el centro de Rusia..

Lena: Yulia no vayas tan rapido!!!

Yulia: ...

Llegaron a la casa de Lena rechinando las llantas..

Lena: Dios Yulia..., eres una salvaje.

Yulia: Bajate...

Lena: Pero no me hables asi eh..Abriendo la puerta

Yulia: ...

Lena: Oye, no me digas que te enojaste por que te dije que "aqui no"???

Yulia: Solamente bajate...

Lena: No me voy a bajar, ya que no tienes razon alguna por la cual debes de estar enojada conmigo..

Yulia: Solo bajate con un demonio...

Lena: Ok.., solamente te digo algo, si me bajo y no me has aclarado bien las cosas...Olvidate de mi..

Yulia: ... Metiendo el pie en el acelerador de repente

Lena: Yulia!!!!! Cerrando la puerta como pudo

Lena: Yulia!!! Yuliaa!!!!

Yulia: Que????

Lena: A donde vamos?? No que me ibas a dejar en mi casa??

Yulia: Vamos a "aclarar las cosas" ok??

Lena: Ok, pero desacelera un poco...Acariciando la mano de Yulia

Yulia se calmo un poco y se estaciono..

Yulia: Lena... , lo siento, pero es que si me enoje un poco.., ademas ando media tensa..

Lena: Mmmm ok, te comprendo, como no vas a estar tensa estando ahorita con tus papas..

Yulia: Jejeje si..., lo siento mucho en verdad..

Lena: No importa mi amor...Acariciandole la cara

Yulia: Lo siento ahorita tengo la hormona elevada Mientras le besaba la mano a Lena

Lena: Ay que se le va a hacer a esa hormona??..Sarcasmo

Yulia: Aplacamela...

Lena: Mi amor deja de jugar

Mientras se daban un beso dulce..

Yulia: Ok, te voy a dejar a tu casa..

Lena. Ok.., ya vamos pero no tan rapido eh..

Yulia: Nop..

Cuando llegaron a su casa encontraron una nota:

"Hija: sali a cenar con unas amigas, te cuidas y te deje tu cena. Besos ..Atte: Tu mama"

Lena: Estas pensando lo mismo que yo??

Yulia: Eh..mmm, que clase de cena te dejo tu mama?

Lena: ¬¬...No tonta.., ven..Agarrandola de la mano

Yulia: Mmm ok..

Lena llevo a Yulia al jardin, en el cual de noche se veia hermoso. Estas se sentaron al lado del arbol en el cual estaban inscritas sus iniciales. Yulia se sento primero y Lena sobre ella.

Lena: Recuerdas nuestra estrella?

Yulia: Claro VolKotenok.., esa nunca se me va a olvidar..

Lena: Si..., Yulia..., sabes tonta..., te amo, espero que nuestro amor sea eterno

Yulia: Lo mismo pienso Dandole un beso en el cachete

Lena: Quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida contigo..

Yulia: Si..., yo tambien...

Yulia se quedo pensativa...

Al dia siguiete..

Lena: Hey cabroncita, levante!! ya es tarde..

Yulia: Ahhh que flojera tengo..

Lena: Te levantas o...te tiro de la cama..

Yulia: No podras..., soy demasiado para ti...

Lena: ¬¬

Lena agarro la funda del colchon y la jalo hacia ella ,haciendo que Yulia rodara y cayera al piso...

Yulia: Dag..., te pasas...,con esta caida sumale otro moreton...

Lena: Ay no te hagas la debil..., si tu eres bien fuerte Mientras la levantaba y le agarraba el "conejo" del brazo

Yulia: Leeena..., deja de joder...Mientras se metia al baño

Yulia: Lena aproposito y tu mama?? No se entero que pase la noche aqui verdad??? Asomandose por el baño

Lena: Creo que no, en la noche escuche que se asomo, pero creo que no te vio ya que estabas debajo de la colcha..

Lena: Ya que si no se iba a enojar...,pero acaba de salir.., asi que ahorita podemos bajar...

Yulia: Mmm ok...

Yulia y Lena bajaron a la cocina .Mientras Lena iba a preparar algo para desayunar, Yulia estaba sentada viendo la tele cuando...

Yulia: Lena!!! es el carro de tu madre...

Lena: Creo que si..., escondete o...sal por la puerta trasera!!!

Yulia: Dag pero mi sueter lo deje arriba y hace mucho frio y...

Lena: Yo ahorita te lo paso !! Sacandola de golpe por la puerta trasera

Mom Lena: Ahh ya te levantaste hija..., hace mucho frio afuera...

Lena: Eh...si...

Mom Lena: Rayos se me olvido sacar la basura...Mientras iba a salir por la puerta trasera

Lena: No!!!! mama...

Mom Lena: No que??

Lena: Eh..que no te preocupes yo ahorita saco la basura...

Mom Lena???

Lena salio corriendo por su sueter y el sueter de Yulia. Ya cuando salio al patio trasero..Yulia estaba saltando la barda...

Lena: Que haces tonta????!!!!

Yulia: Ahhh ya me iba a ir a mi casa..aahhh tengo frio...Mientras aun estaba sobre la barda

Lena: Bajate!!! ten tu sueter y...

Mom Lena: Hija!!!!!

Yulia: Dag!!! Perdio el equilibrio y se cayo al otro lado de la barda

Lena volteo enseguida hacia donde estaba su madre..

Lena: Mande mama!!

Mom Lena: Dios que fue ese ruido???...

Lena: Eh no es nada..., ah de haber sido...un perro...si un perro...Yulia desde el otro lado empezo a hacer:aaauuuurrghhhh (como perro)

Mom Lena: Ok..., pobre perro entonces...

Lena: ¬¬...

Mom Lena: Ah y oye que hace la camioneta de Yulia aqui?????

Lena: Este.., es que ella ayer me la presto para que me viniera aqui..

Mom Lena: Ay que linda es Yulia..., bueno ya saca la basura...

Lena: Si...

Lena fue corriendo a sacar la basura, agarro la camioneta..., y dio vuelta a la cuadra y encontro a Yulia tirada en la banqueta...

Lena: Yulia!! Yulia!!!

Yulia: Dag...creo que me rompi algo...

Lena: Que???!!!!!!

Yulia: Mi celular!!!! T,T

Lena: ¬¬...Pero estas bien tu??

Yulia: Creo que si, ahora sumale otro moreton..

Lena levanto a Yulia y la metio a la camioneta..

Lena: Vamos a tu casa...

Yulia: Si..., please...

Llegaron a la casa de Yulia y encontraron al papa de Yulia en el patio..

Yulia: Dad...ahora que haces...?

Dad Yulia: Eh..esperando a que...venga tu mama..si..

Yulia: No te hagas tonto, sigues con la maldita ardilla...

Dad Yulia: No puedo evitarlo, tengo instinto de cazador...

Lena: Ahora ya se de donde Yulia saca esas divagaciones...

Yulia: ¬¬ Omitete...

Yulia se metio a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue tirarse al piso..

Lena: Y ahora tu que anuncias???

Yulia: Me duele todo...

Lena: Mmmm ay pobre niña...Mientras se hincaba enfrente de ella

Yulia: Ay si pobre niña yo...

Lena: Me gustaria cuidarte el resto de mi vida...

Yulia: A mi me gustaria que me cuidaras...Mientras le agarraba la mano

Lena: Oye quieres salir a algun lado? o prefieres quedarte descansando?

Yulia: Mmm quiero quedarme descansando..

Lena: Bueno, entonces le hablare a Vladimir para ver si quiere salir...

Yulia apenas carburo quien era Vladimir (Un amigo que antes queria con Lena)

Yulia: No!!!! si tengo ganas de salir , mira que energias tengo Mientras saltaba y movia los brazos

Lena: Mmm ok, bueno salimos en la tarde a algun lado y despues en la noche nos vamos a un antro, le hablare a Ivan..para que les diga a Nikolai y Dimitri (Guardaespaldas) que nos acompañen...

Yulia: Sip..

Ya de tarde andaban por las calles de Moscu, fueron a tomar un cafe y a comprar zapatos...

Lena: Me encantaron estos zapatos..

Yulia: Sip.., tambien me comprare unos tennis Puma que me encantan...

Ya de noche..

Nikolai: Chicas a que antro van a ir??

Yulia: Al Club XIII

Dimitri: Ok chicas..

Se pusieron cuanta cosa para que no las reconocieran, ya cuando estaban en st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la VIP" la VIP /st1:PersonName se quitaron los lentes...

Yulia: Ven vamos a bailar.., y Nikolai trae bebidas..Y que no sean refrescos bruto...

Nikolai: Ja ok Yul...

Lena: Ahora si yo ya no voy a tomar mucho..

Yulia: Ok..entonces tu cuida que casi no tome...

4 horas despues...Yulia estaba tirada en el piso...

Lena: ...Yulia...

Yulia: Ven...y .bai..la con,...migo

Lena: Aja en el piso...

Yulia jalo a Lena y esta se cayo sobre la ebria...

Lena: Hey calmadita ebria...

Yulia: So...what?

Lena: Cuando debes de hablar ingles no hablas...y cuando no es necesario hablas...

Yulia: I am...a...drunk...person...and...i like...the ...vodka...and i like...eat...

Lena: ...Ok nos vamos ya...

Yulia: Ok, pero ten...go gan..as de ir al ba..ño..

Ya en el baño...

Yulia: Lena ayu...dame..., sos..tenme ya que no me quie...ro caer a la ta...sa..

Lena: Mmm ok...

Lena agarro a Yulia de la cintura, y Yulia se sostenia del cuello de Lena..

Lena: Diablos, el piso esta mojado Yul...me estoy resbalando..

Yulia: No seas ton...ta ya ca...si termi..

Lena: Apurate que te me estas zafando..

Yulia: Deja que me su...ba el panta...lon y todo esta..ra lis...

Yulia se habia caido a la tasa...y se jalo a Lena consigo, apenitas sientio humedo se levanto..

Yulia: Fuck!!!!!!!!!! aahhh ..Le..na!!!

Lena: Lo siento!!! te dije que te me estabas zafando.., no es para tanto..

Yulia: Co..mo que no?? Ten...go orin en el tra...sero!!!!!

Lena: Ya hasta se te esta quitando lo ebria..

Yulia: Ya vamonos...

Ya afuera en el carro...

Dimitri: Hey vas a manchar el carro...

Yulia: So what?? Na...da mas es orin...oo

Lena: Pon le un plastico y ya...

Ya cuando llegaron a la casa de Yulia, esta salio corriendo hacia su casa...

Lena: Yulia?? esperame!!!

Cuando Lena entro a la casa vio a Yulia en calzones..

Lena: Que haces???

Yulia: Me qui...te el panta...lon...para que..lo laven... y me voy...a bañar...

Lena: Ok.., entonces me voy a mi casa...

Yulia: No!!!!!! tu te que...das aqui a dor...mir...ya son las 4:00 am...

Lena: Ok.., deja que le diga a Dimitri que se vayan...

Ya en el cuarto de Yulia , Lena la esperaba sobre la cama, leyendo algunas cartas que ella le escribia a Yulia..

Cuando salio Yulia del baño..

Yulia: Ah...ya me siento limpia.., ya se me bajo un buen lo ebria...

Lena: Si...

Yulia: Que lees?? ah..las cartas que me mandabas..Acostandose junto a Lena

Lena: Si..., Dios que cosas escribia...

Yulia: Eran cosas lindas..Mientras bajaba la cabeza y le besaba la mano

Lena: Tu crees? Mientras se acomodaba para abrazarla del cuello

Yulia: Si.., tu eres lindisima...y eres la mujer que mas amo...Acercandosele para besarla

Lena: Ehmm...Se alejo un poquito al ver que Yulia se acercaba

Yulia: Que pasa?? Ahh ya se, ya me lave los dientes loser...

Lena: Ok.., entonces sigamos...Besandola apasionadamente

Se la pasaron besandose, y dando vueltas en la cama...

Lena: Yulia.., te amo, te amo...y no me cansare de decirtelo..

Yulia: Yo tambien te amo..., quisiera que esto nunca acabe.., estar contigo para siempre..

Lena: Yo tambien, lo deseo...

Yulia: Ok..., lo deseas..., entonces tal vez se cumpla...

A la mañana siguiente...

Lena se desperto y no vio a Yulia al lado de la cama..., asi que decidio levantarse e investigar su paradero..

Yulia: Hey Lena...

Lena: Wow.., me sorprendes, te despertaste temprano..

Yulia: Je si, hey ahorita vengo, voy a comprar algunas cosas, no me tardo...

Lena: Ah oye Yulia me voy a mi casa.., ok?

Yulia: Ok, te voy a dejar y despues me voy...

Ya frente a la casa de Lena..

Lena: No te tardes...

Yulia: Nop..., extrañame mientras no este.. and Stay Sexy...

Lena: Si querida...Aventandole un besito

A las 2 horas llego Yulia a la casa de Lena..

Yulia: Ya vine..

Lena: Hey ,que fuiste a comprar..?

Yulia: Eh pues unas cositas , las fui a dejar a mi casa

Lena: Ok..., y bueno , que haremos mi amor..?

Yulia: Mmm no se..., tal vez quieras ir a patinar a la pista de hielo..

Lena: Si!!! me encantaria!!!! Voy por mis cosas..

Yulia: Ok...

Mom Lena: Hola Yulia, me dijo Lena que madrugaste..

Yulia: Si, fui por una cosita..., señora puedo hablar un momento con usted..

A los 10 minutos bajo Lena..

Lena: Hey ya estoy lista..Encontro a su mama y a Yulia hablando seriamente

Lena: Que pasa?

Mom Lena: Nada mi amor, solo estamos... hablando..

Yulia: Ya lista???

Lena: Ay pendejiux..., a mi no me engañan, que estaban diciendo?

Yulia: Nada.. ay como puedes desconfiar de mi???

Lena: ¬¬...

Ya en la pista..

Lena: Ya en serio, me podrias decir que hablabas con mi mama..

Yulia: Ay pero que chismosa es mi novia...Cruzando los brazos mientras caminaba

Lena: Jajaja deja de jugar y dime..

Yulia: Es algo entre MI suegris y yo.., ok?

Lena: Pero ella es MI mami , asi que dime que estaban hablando

Yulia: Haber sientate, para que te ayude a ponerte los patines..

Lena: Ay pero que amable es mi novia...

Yulia se empezo a reir.., y le puso los patines a Lena.., ya despues ella se puso los suyos. E iban a entrar a la pista..

Lena: Ya dime Yulia..., o si no te tirare al hielo!!

Yulia: Haber si puedes!!!!

Yulia al momento de poner el pie en el hielo, esta se fue para atras y cayo de espaldas...

Lena: Jajajaja, mira ni tuve necesidad de tirarte yo...

Yulia: Auch...mi espaldita...Mientras se la sobaba como podia

Lena puso su rodilla en el abdomen de Yulia...

Yulia: Ahh, eso duele Lena, que intentas?

Lena: Sacarte la verdad..

Yulia: Auuuucchh, quitate de encima si no quieres sentir el maldito hielo..

Lena: No te creo capaz...

Yulia agarro la pierna que tenia Lena encima de su abdomen y la jalo hacia un lado..., haciendo que Lena perdiera el equilibrio y se cayera al lado de Yulia...

Lena: Ahhh esta frio..

Yulia: Pues tu que pensabas zonza??

Lena: Callate mientras le ponia la mano en la cara..

Yulia: Ya bueno ya, yo llevo mas tiempo en el hielo y ya siento hyper humeda mi ropa...

Yulia se paro y despues levanto a Lena...

Yulia: Oye lleva tiempo que no patino...

Lena: Tu sabes que aqui yo te ayudo.., yo soy tu maestra...

Yulia: Ok...maestra Sexy...

Lena: Me gusta el nombre...

Ya despues de unos minutos de practica..

Yulia: Mira Lena ya voy mas rapido!!!

Lena: Si solo ten cuid...PHHHHUUUUOOOOCCCKKKK

Lena: ...con la pared...

Yulia: Dag...mi cuerpecito...

Lena: Donde te golpeaste?

Yulia: En el abdomen...

Lena: Haber deja que te ayude..Levantandola

Lena: Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, es que no hay lugar en donde no te des de madrazos..

Yulia: Es por inercia que me accidento...

Lena: Te creo...

Yulia: Pero esto no me va a detener!!! Poniendose en posicion para impulsarse

Al momento de avanzar Yulia se resbalo y cayo de senton..

Yulia: Ahhh mis pompitas...Rebolcandose en la pista

Lena: Ay Yulia..que te dije? Mejor ya levantate que ahora si estas mojadisima de la ropa

Yulia: Bueno ya me aburri, mejor vamonos..

Lena: Esta bien, cuando lleguemos a mi casa te voy a tallar..

Yulia: Ok, pero mejor ahorita vamos a otro lado, no? vamos a comer..

Lena? mmm, ok...

A las 5:00 pm llegaron a la casa de Lena.., y se encontraron una reunion familiar..

Lena: Que onda? que celebran o que??

Yulia: Mmm no se (Fingiendo demencia)

Lena entro a su casa y saludo a todos.., y cuando vio a su mama...

Lena. Mama que onda? que pasa? por que estan todos aqui?

Mom Lena: Es solamente una reunion, mejor vayanse a cambiar para estar aqui con todos..

Lena: Ok, Yulia, ven vamos a mi cuarto..

Yulia: Ok..

En el cuarto de Lena.

Lena: Que raro esta esto, mi mama nunca invita asi por asi a los familiares.., hasta estan tus papas Yulia..

Yulia: Ahh si?? no me di cuenta (Fingiendo)

Lena: ¬¬ Mmm me voy a bañar, vienes?

Yulia: jeje Claro!!!! Just be sexy...

Ya despues de una hora bajaron las 2..

Yulia y Lena estaban entretenidas hablado con los primos, tios , etc...

Yulia: Esperame tantito Lena ahorita vengo.., sientate si quieres..

Lena: Ok..

A los pocos minutos llega Yulia y pide atencion a todos..

Yulia: Bueno, antes que nada gracias por venir, y bueno toda reunion tiene una razon, y mi razon en la vida es Lena...

Lena solo veia a Yulia con dulzura..

Yulia: Papa, mama , espero que la noticia que vayan a recibir ahorita no los asombre, espero que los alegre, ya que a mi me haria muy feliz si ustedes estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo..

Dad Yulia: Pero joder, dinos la noticia, no?

Yulia: Bueno..., Lena podrias levantarte por favor...

Lena se levanto de su asiento...

Yulia: Señora Inessa...,los he citado a todos.., por una razon..

La mama de Lena estaba asombrada, pero en buena forma, ya que se dio cuenta de que Yulia en realidad si Amaba a su hija

Yulia: Me permite señora...

La mama de Lena solo afirmo con la cabeza y sonrio.., Lena estaba asombrada ya que tenia sospechas sobre lo que haria Yulia...

Yulia se levanto y se le acerco a Lena, Y...empezo a buscar algo entre sus bolsas...

Yulia: Fuck!!! o no, no me puede pasar esto a mi??

Lena?

Yulia: Ahhh soy una Loser!!!!

Yulia salio corriendo al patio..., mientras todos se quedaron extrañados..

A los pocos minutos llego corriendo..

Yulia: Ahora si...Con una cajita en la mano

Lena?????

Yulia: Lo deje en la camioneta...

Yulia respiro hondo, se hinco ante Lena y dijo..

Yulia: Lena..., quisieras casarte conmigo??? Mostrandole el anillo

Lena: Yulia..., Dios mio..., es...es...es en serio?

Yulia: Nunca habia hablado mas enserio en toda mi vida.

Lena: Si..., quiero casarme contigo..

Yulia le puso el anillo a Lena..

Lena: Dios mio Yulia, me has hecho la mujer mas feliz de todo el mundo...Abrazandola

Yulia: Y tu a mi tambien mi amor..

Y se dieron un dulce beso mientras todos aplaudian..

Lena: Oye y como hiciste todo esto eh?

Yulia: Pues hable con tu mama en la mañana..y tu sabes.., siempre logro mis planes..

Lena: Dios.., el anillo esta hermoso..

Yulia: Si, si supieras cuanto costo..

Lena: Deja que yo te ponga el tuyo...

Lena y Yulia ya tenian los anillos...

Dad Yulia: Hija, ven...Casi llorando

Yulia: Si papa?

Dad Yulia: Quiero que seas muy feliz, estoy muy orgulloso de ti..

Yulia: Mas si hubiera atrapado a la ardilla?

Dad Yulia: No seas bruta hija, tu sabes que si..

Mom Yulia: Hija, deja que te abrace..

Yulia: Mama...Llorando

Mom Yulia: Estoy muy feliz hija.., espero que cuides bien de Lena..

Al igual Lena estaba recibiendo felicitaciones de sus papas..

Lena: Papa??

Dad Lena: Hija, vine aqui para desearte suerte con Yulia..

Lena: Gracias papa.., estoy muy feliz...

Y las 2 recibian felicitaciones de sus suegros...

Yulia estaba sentada con su futura esposa en el sofa...

Katia: Tia Yulia!!!

Yulia: O,o? Katia?

Lena: Ven terroncito de azucar Diriguiendose a Katia

Yulia: Hey!! a mi nunca me has dicho asi...

Lena: Jajaja.., calmadita, yo a ti te digo cositas mas...especiales Guiñandole un ojo

Yulia: Je ok..., so..

Entonces llega la mama de Lena y de Yulia..

Mom Yulia: Y bueno niñas.., cuando sera la boda??

Yulia: Mmmm tengo planeado que sea antes de que terminen nuestras vacaciones..

Lena: En serio?

Mom Lena: Ok.., sera como dentro de 2 meses...

Yulia: Si...,va a ser hermoso Lena Mientras la besaba en la frente

Lena: Eso espero...

Ya cuando todos se habian ido...

Mom Lena: Y bueno niñas, que van a hacer?

Lena: Mmm no se Mientras estaba frente a Yulia agarrandole las manos

Yulia: Yo tampoco se..., o quisieras ver las estrellas?

Lena: Me parece buena idea...

Dad Yulia: Hija nos vamos en taxi, luego nos vemos..

Yulia: Bye Dad...

Yulia y Lena salieron al jardin agarradas de las manos..., y viendose cada 2 segundos timidamente...

Yulia: Dios, no se que tengo, me siento raro.., es un sentimiento extraño..

Lena: Si yo tambien me siento asi...

Yulia: Vaya que si, haber que dira Ivan...

Lena: No importa ese..., besame...

Se empezaron a besar mientras se trataban de recargar en un arbol...

Yulia: Aarrggggghhhh..Ya en el suelo

Lena: Dios ..., jajajaja como puedes ser tan tontita como para tropezarte...

Yulia: Ya ves..., esta es tu prometida Mientras la miraba desde el piso

Al siguiente dia en la casa de Yulia a las 3:00 pm...,esta recibio una llamada..

Ivan: Que que??????!!!!!!!! Como que ya tienen planeado casarse???????

Yulia: Ya ves...

Ivan: Y yo que voy a ser, Padrino?? Con tono amanerado

Yulia: Eh...no..., tu vas a tirar los petalos mientras caminamos...

Ivan: ¬¬..Es broma verdad?

Yulia: No, digo si quieres participar en la boda..

Ivan: Mmmm...como sea Volkova.., bueno se cuidan...

Colgando

Lena: Con quien hablabas??

Yulia: Con el amaneradito de nuestro manager...

Lena: Je..., oye y como vamos a ir vestidas???

Yulia: Mmm no se, mira nos casaremos en Holanda...,y bueno no se si sea en st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Iglesia" la Iglesia /st1:PersonName o solamente por lo civil..

Lena: Yulia!!! Dandole un manotazo en el brazo

Yulia: Que???

Lena: Por supuesto que va a ser en la Iglesia...

Yulia: O sea..., soy Lena la mamona que quiere nos casemos en st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Iglesia" la Iglesia /st1:PersonName Imitando a Lena

Lena: Ok fuck u, si te vas a poner asi haz lo que quieras...Mientras se iba al baño

Yulia: Lena!!! Lena ven!!!

Lena se habia encerrado en el baño...

Yulia: Sal!! Lena, tu sabes que nada mas estaba jugando..

Lena: Vete Yulia!!!!

Yulia: Eh..recuerdas que esta es mi casa??? y tengo las llaves todos los cuartos...

Lena salio del baño con los ojos rojos , y se diriguia hacia afuera..

Yulia: Lena, espera...!!! Mientras le agarraba el brazo

Lena: Dejame!!!! Se zafaba de Yulia y salia al patio

Yulia: Lena , esta nevando!!!!! espera!!!!

Lena salio corriendo, pero Yulia logro detenerla.

Yulia: Espera mi amor Mientras la trataba de abrazar

Lena: Dejame !!! Forcejeando con Yulia

Yulia: No te voy a dejar ir, entiende..., esta nevando...y no dejaria ir a la mujer que mas amo Mientras le agarraba la cara

Lena: ...Yulia...Mirandola a los ojos...y aceptando los brazos de su prometida

Lena: Abrazame fuerte..

Yulia la abrazo tan fuerte como pudo..., y le dio un beso en la mejilla..

Yulia: Perdoname.., se que no te gusta que te diga perdon pero ahora si necesito que me perdones por haber dicho algo asi..

Lena: Si, creo que lo tome muy a pecho..

Yulia: Entonces me perdonas?? Poniendo carita de perro hambriento

Lena: Si..., es que estoy algo nerviosa con lo de la boda..

Yulia: Yo tambien creeme, y eso que tu no tuviste que pedirme matrimonio eh...

Lena: Je.., si..

Yulia: Bueno deja de lagrimear y vamos a dentro ya que esta granizando y me estoy muriendo de frio...

Ya en la sala, Yulia entro con Lena abrazandola por un costado y acomodandole el cabello...

Reply

Recommend Message 4 of 5 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 8:35 PM

Yulia: Uy se ve que tienes frio, quieres que te prepare un cafe o algo?? Ya que no estan mis papas para que ellos lo prepararan..

Lena: No, gracias..

Yulia: Mmm no se ni para que te pregunto, ahorita te lo hago Mientras se metia a la cocina

Ya despues de unos minutos llego Yulia con el cafe de Lena...

Yulia: Ten...Dandole una taza

Lena: No te debiste de haber molestado..

Yulia: Pues te lo tomas ya que me queme varias veces con la cafetera...

Lena: Ay pobrecita..., donde te quemaste?

Yulia levanto la mano...

Lena: Uy en la manita..., deja que te cure Mientras le daba un besito en la mano

Yulia, Ay que linda eres...Mientras le quiso agarrar su mano

Yulia: Wow Lena tienes las manos heladas.., mejor vamos a mi cuarto y te doy otro sueter...

(Yulia en ese momento no tenia la menor intencion de comerse a Lena)

Ya cuando llegaron al cuarto Lena se acosto en la cama de Yulia...

Lena: Ay mejor me acobijo aqui...Acostandose y tapandose

Yulia: Te quieres dormir?

Lena: Si...

Yulia: Bueno, si quieres te dejo aqui...

Lena: No.., quedate.., acuestate conmigo...

Yulia: Bueno..., esta bien.., que rapido me convences..Acomodandose al lado de Lena

Yulia se acosto y Lena se acomodo sobre su pecho, se quedaron dormidas , hasta que...

PRROOCCKKKK

Yulia se desperto de golpe por el ruido..., movio su cabeza a todos lados pero con cara aun de dormida...

Lena: Yulia...ve a ver que fue eso...

Yulia: Si...Lena..Se levanto por inercia (ya que siempre de gira se levantan temprano aun con sueño) y con todo el almohadazo

Almohadazo: Cuando te acuestas y el cabello te queda con la forma de la almohada

Yulia se levanto y bajo las escaleras...eran como las 7:00 pm (hasta esa hora se despertaron)y escucho de nuevo un ruido..., el cual provenia del garage, Lena bajo inmediatamente apenas escucho de nuevo el ruido..

Lena: Yulia...que sera eso??Hablando en voz bajita

Yulia: No se..., me voy a poner mi sueter y saldre a ver que es...

Lena: Espera!...Mientras subio las escaleras

Yulia?

Lena: Ten esto...Dandole un bat

Yulia: Ah osea que no me vas a acompañar??

Lena: Mmm tu eres la valiente recuerdalo...

Yulia: ¬¬...

Lena: Yo te vere desde aqui..

Yulia: Y eso de que me sirve...??

Lena: ...Yo te vere desde aqui...

Yulia se dio por vencida, se abrigo y salio al patio con el bat. Se fue acercando al garage lentamente con el bat preparado...

Esta se estaba muriendo de miedo, de que fuera un ladron o algo.., pero se armo de valor y ...se asomo de golpe a la entrada del garage

Yulia: No te muevas!!!!!!! Estoy armada!!!!!! Con el bat bien puesto y volteando a todos lados

Yulia??? Volteo a ver hacia donde estan las herramientas y vio algo conocido Eh????

Lena de mientras dentro de la casa escucho un grito de Yulia..

Lena: Yulia?? Mientras salia corriendo hacia el garage

Apenas llego..

Lena: Yulia???

Yulia estaba tirada en el piso con una bola de pelos en la cara...

Yulia: Lena quitamela quitamela!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Que es eso?

Yulia: Que me la quites!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena nada mas agarro a la bola de pelo y la levanto...

Lena: Ahh eres tu...

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!! mi cara!!!!!!! Tenia rasguñazos

Lena: Jaja entonces la escandaloza era este pequeño animal..

Yulia: Ah!!!! deja que la mate!!!! Tratando de arrebatarle la ardilla de las manos

Lena: No te dejare.., mejor vamos a tirarla al bosque..

Yulia: Ah no!!!!! Le hare rasguñazos en la cara para que vea lo que se siente!!!!!!

Lena: Tranquila..., la voy a encerrar en una caja..ok???

Yulia: Y despues la tiraremos al rio si!!!!!!

Lena: No psicotica!!!! vamos a llevarla al bosque..

Yulia: Ahhh no es por nada pero..., tengo que ponerme algo en la cara !!!! me arde mucho!!!!

Lena: ¬¬..vamos a dentro pero primero encierro a este demonio...

Yulia: Rapido!!!!!

Lena: Ya vamos adentro haber que puedo hacerte...

Yulia: Que apoco me dejo muy feo??

Lena: No..., solo...

Yulia: Maldita ardilla!!!!!! Yendo de nuevo contra la ardilla

Lena: Dejala!!! que te interesa mas tu rostro o la ardilla??

Yulia: Mi bello rostro claro.., una persona vanidosa como yo no podria dejar de alabarse el rostro...

Lena: ¬¬ Whatever...

Lena empezo a curar a Yulia poniendole compresas con Isodine..

Lena: No arde asi que no vayas a..

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!!!!!!

Lena: Aun ni te lo pongo y ya estas gritando...

Yulia: Es mi...reflejo...de...defensa...

Lena: Omitete Poniendole el isodine

Yulia: Arrgggg!!! claro que arde...

Lena: Mentira...

Yulia: Ja te rasparé la cara y te pondre esto y haber si no arde...

Lena: Bueno, pero yo no soy tan bruta como para que una ardilla me ataque...

Yulia: ¬¬u...

Lena: Osea , a nadie pero nadie la ataca una ardilla..

Yulia: Es una anectota como para nuestros nietos...

Lena: Aja.. vas a contar: "Cuando los animales atacan :Las ardillas asesinas"

Yulia: Damn, siempre me arruinas la imaginacion..

A las 2 horas llegaron los papas de Yulia, el papa de esta subio para ver como se encontraban las niñas..

Dad Yulia: Hey ya veni..Ahhh!!! Se cabreo apenas vio el rostro de Yulia

Yulia:...

Dad Yulia: Pero.., pero que te paso??

Yulia: Eh...

Lena: Se cayo en gravilla...

Dad Yulia: Que??? y que andabas haciendo ??

Yulia: Eh..

Lena: Estaba jugando conmigo..., pero no le paso nada, esta bien..

Dad Yulia: Ok, eso espero, nos vemos luego Saliendo de la habitacion

Yulia: Lena!! por que dijiste eso??

Lena: Por que si no tambien querria matar a la ardilla..

Yulia: Si, yo aun la quiero matar..

Lena: Que no!!! Mañana la vamos a dejar en el bosque..

Yulia: ¬¬ vamos???

Lena: Si , vamos!!

A la mañana siguiente lejos de la ciudad..

Lena: Ay que lindo se ve, todo cubierto de nieve...

Yulia: Ay mira que bonito animalejo es ese..

Lena: Yulia ...eso es un sapo..

Yulia: Dag!!! por eso decia que no..

Lena: Creo que aqui es un buen lugar para dejarla..

Yulia: Si...

Lena abrio la caja en la que iba la ardilla...

Lena: Sal amiguito.., eres libre aqui..

Yulia: Larrrgate...

El animalejo como le llama Yulia, salio corriendo apenas abrieron la caja.., pero ya a una cierta distancia las volteo a ver a las 2..

Yulia: Dag! que mira esa cosa!!! Larrrrgo!!! vete!!!! Tratando de asustarla con las manos

Lena: Ay pobrecita, al parecer te agarro cariño...

Yulia: Cariño??? Que acaso tu que me tienes mas que cariño me harias algo asi??? Señalandose la cara

Lena: Me han dado ganas..

Yulia: O,o..., Olvidare eso.., vamonos ya..

Lena: Ok, adios señora ardilla.

Yulia: Ya subete al carro..

Apenas se subio Lena al carro, Yulia acelero de golpe..

Lena: Je y ahora? Ya quieres volver a la civilizacion??

Yulia: Si.., o quisieras caminar por aqui??

Lena: Es buena idea...

Yulia: Bueno...ahorita me estaciono..

Yulia y Lena empezaron a caminar por los alrededores.., sin alejarse de la camioneta..

Lena: Siempre me ha gustado la naturaleza...

Yulia: Entonces te gusta esto...Tirandole una bola de nieve

Lena: Auch tonta.., ya veras!!!

Se pusieron a jugar un buen rato a guerra de bolas de nieve..

Lena: Ay ya me rindo..Sentandose en una roca

Yulia: We are the champions my friend Levantando las manos por su victoria

Lena: Ya ven conmigo..Agarrandola del brazo e invitandola a que se siente al lado

Yulia: Ok..my lady.., que quieres de mi? Abrazandola

Lena: Tu compañia y calor..Agarrandole el cuello

Yulia: Te doy mi calor..Besandola

Yulia empezo a besar a Lena tiernamente, pero despues el ambiente se fue tornando mas apasionante. Se fueron acostando en la nieve, Yulia encima de Lena..

Lena: Ah.., ya siento mucho frio en la espalda Tratando de hablar con los labios de Yulia encima

Yulia: Entonces ponte encima mio...Cambiandose de lugar

Yulia la empezo a besar y acariciar cada vez mas...

Lena: Mejor vamos al carro, que tal si hay alguien aqui..

Yulia: Lo que quieras en este momento con tal de no parar...

Se diriguian al carro mientras se abrazaban y besaban..

Yulia: Ya entra, le quite el seguro..

Lena: Vamos atras...y pon algo de musica...

Yulia: Lo que ordenes...

Yulia puso el stereo y lo primero que se escucho fue la song de Angels...(RobW wWoooooooWw)

Lena: Ay que romantico..

Yulia: Si...

Se empezaron a despojar de sus abrigos hasta quedarse en blusas...

Lena: Wow..aun con todo tu calor, tengo algo de frio..

Yulia: Dont worry , aun me falta mucho calor que darte...

Yulia le empezo a acariciar la cara, bajando por su cuello y sus pechos, hasta llegar al pantalon de su amada..

Lena: Yulia quieres hacerlo aqui??

Yulia: Por que no? es divertido Mientras le besaba el abdomen

Lena: Ok preciosa..

Yulia le empezo a desabrochar el pantalon y le empezo a besar su ombligo, y empezo a bajar lentamente..

Yulia: Mmm estoy llegando a mi tesorito..

Lena: Jaja..tu sigue...Mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el cuello

Yulia la siguio besando..pero..

Guardia: Hey!!!! Tocando el vidrio

Lena: Dios.., que onda?? que pasa??

Yulia: Espera dejame ver..Yulia se arreglo el pelo y se puso su sueter

Bajando la ventana (La camioneta es de vidrios polarizados)

Yulia: Que desea??

Guardia: Esta es propiedad privada, asi que tienen que retirarse por favor..

Yulia: Esta bien, ya nos vamos..Cerrando el vidrio

Lena: Se arruino la diversion..

Yulia: Si , pero esta noche habra mas , no te preocupes Dandole un beso en el cachete

Se diriguian a la casa de Lena, cuando...

Lena: Hey Yulia detente , detente..

Yulia: Por que??

Lena: Ahi esta Vladimir...(Vladimir: Un chavo que es amigo de Lena y que antes queria con esta)

Yulia se freno y bajo el vidrio del lado de Lena...

Lena: Hola Vlad..

Vladimir: Hey Lena que onda, llevaba tiempo que no te veia.., hola Yulia..Dios que te paso en la cara..???

Yulia: ...Un animal me ataco...¬¬

Vladimir: Uy debio de haber sido muy grande...

Yulia: Si lo fue...¬¬ Lena se estaba riendo

Vlad: Hey Lena te invito a una fiesta, es hoy a las...

Yulia acelera de madrazo...rechinando las llantas..

Lena: Yulia!!!! por que avanzas?????

Yulia: Es que se me fue el pie...¬¬

Lena: Regresa..

Yulia: Mmmm..

Lena: Es solo Vladimir celosa..

Yulia: Celosa... yo???

Lena: Regresemos please..

Yulia: Mmm Ok..

Yulia dio la vuelta muy rapido (como a 50 km/h y agarrando el volante con una mano).

Lena: Tranquila...Yulia..!!

Yulia se freno en donde estaba Vladimir..

Vlad: Hey que paso chicas?? me dejaron..

Yulia: Si , no te preocupes ahorita lo haremos de nuevo..

Lena: Yulia!..., Vlad entonces en donde es la fiesta y a que hora..

Vlad: Va ha ser en mi casa, a las 10:00 pm empieza lo bueno..

Lena: Ok, tal vez vayamos las 2..

Vlad: Great, las espero alla..., nos vemos..

Y Yulia de nuevo acelero de golpe..

Yulia: Vamos a ir??

Lena: Si, por que no?

Yulia: Y quienes van a estar?? Que tal si nos reconocen o algo??

Lena: Son amigos Yulia...

Yulia: Pero la prensa siempre esta al tanto de todo..y debemos cuida nuestra gran imagen..

Lena: Vienes o no? No quiero pelear por esto sabes..

Yulia: Ok voy...

Lena: Si!!! Abrazandola y besandola en la boca

Yulia: Lena!! estoy manejando !!

Lena : Bueno de la cintura para abajo ,puedo hacerte lo que quiera?

Yulia: Lo que quieras...

Yulia se la paso dando vueltas por todo Moscu (Haciendo que?? Ya se imaginaran lo que le estara haciendo Lena mientras maneja)

1 hora despues en la casa de Lena..

Mom Lena: Niñas ya vinieron.., que anduvieron haciendo?

Yulia: Saque a su hija a dar vueltas..

Mom Lena: Ok, voy a salir en la noche eh..

Lena: Ok mama..

En el cuarto de Lena:

Yulia: Ves Lena tu mama va a salir en la noche y no habra nadie pero nadie en tu casa.., el destino esta a mi favor..

Lena: Mejor salgamos, quiero salir contigo a divertirme..

Yulia: Mejor dime que quieres ver a Vladimir y ya..

Lena: No seas tonta, Yulia tu eres la unica que esta en mi corazon, nos vamos a casar recuerdas.., solo quiero estar con mis amigos..

Yulia: Ok, esta bien...quiero presumirles a esos naquitos mi ropa nueva..

Lena: Omitete Yulia..

A las 10:10 pm llegaron a la casa de Vladimir

Apenas llegaron la gente las reconocio pero las respetaron, ya que la mayoria eran conocidos de hace mucho tiempo..

Yulia vestia una blusa blanca con una chamarra negra encima, y unos pantalones negros con tenis blancos puma.

Lena vestia un sueter camel pegado, con pantalones negros y zapatos camel.

Vlad: Hey chicas como estan? que bien que vinieron Saludandolas de beso Lena te ves muy muy bien..., al igual tu Yulia..

Yulia: ¬¬ Si...si...

Lena: Gracias Vlad, y bueno hay mucha gente eh...

Yulia: Yo a ninguno de estos reconozco...

Vlad: Eh si.., pero diviertanse, bailen , ahorita les traigo unas bebidas..

Yulia: Si, tu si sabes lo que es una fiesta..

Vlad: Refresco verdad?

Yulia: ¬¬...No!!!, traeme vodka con refresco o una cerveza que se yo...

Lena: Ja a mi tambien Vlad..

Yulia: Y oye si tienes me darias una cajetilla??

Vlad: Ten...Dandosela Fumas Lena?

Lena: Si, de vez en cuando..

Vlad: Ah orale, antes no fumabas..

Lena: Pues ya ves...

Vlad: Bueno ahorita regreso..

Paso una hora...

Mientras bailaban..

Yulia: Esta bien la fiesta, ponen buena musica...

Lena: Si.., solamente espero que no pongan musica nuestra.., me gusta pero, quisiera escuchar algo nuevo..

Yulia: Nooooo!!! .Ya Soshla S Uma se empezo a escuchar

Lena: Ya bueno ya, sigue bailando...

Yulia: Si...Mientras se le acercaba a ella y la besaba

Lena: Ay que cariñosa estas.

Yulia: Tu sabes, ando medio happy por la cerveza, y me pongo bien cariñosa..

Lena: Eso me gusta...

Yulia: Hablando de liquidos, quiero ir al baño, acompañame..

Lena y Yulia se diriguian hacia el baño...

Vlad: Lena!! vas al baño?

Lena: Nada mas voy a acompañar a Yulia..

Vlad: Puedo hablarte un momento?

Yulia: Lena, no me vas a acompañar??????

Lena: Eh luego Vlad voy a acompañar a Yulia...

Vlad: Mmm -- bueno...

Ya enfrente del baño..

Yulia: Ven metete..

Lena: Esta bien..

Yulia hizo sus necesidades...

Yulia: Me sorprendio que no fueras con el...

Lena: Te digo que te amo, y si iba con el te ibas a enojar..cosa que no quiero..

Yulia: Buen punto..

Lena: De por si, veniste aqui por mi, asi que estare todo el tiempo contigo..., ok?

Yulia: Dios, eres la mujer de mi vida, tenia razon mi abue..

Lena: Te dijo eso tu abuelita?

Yulia: Si, pero bueno, volvamos ..

Ya saliendo del baño...

Chica: Yulia Volkova!!!!! Dios!!!!! Se le lanzo encima a Yulia

Yulia: Que???!!!!! Tratando de zafarse del abrazo del oso

Lena: Hey por favor.., calmate y sueltala que la lastimas..

Chica: Lena Katina!!!!!! Dios!!!!! Otro abrazo para Lena

Yulia: Hey No en la cara please!! sueltanos...por favor...

Chica: Soy gran fan suya por favor denme sus autografos!!!!

Yulia: Esta bien dame una pluma o algo..

La chica enseguida le dio una pluma, y se quito la blusa...

Yulia: Hey hey que haces????

Chica: Quiero que me firmen aqui!! (En una bubi)

Lena: No es la primera vez que nos lo piden eh Yulia..

Yulia: Whatever...Firmandole

Vlad: Hey que hacen? Dios!!! Tapandose los ojos

Lena. Vete si no quieres ver un mal show..

Vlad: Mmm bueno..

Ya despues fueron a donde estaba todo el ambiente..

Yulia: Ven bailemos..

Lena: Si...

Se pusieron a bailar la de "Hypno" y entraron mas en ambiente..

Vlad: Lena!!!! puedo hablar contigo???? Gritando de tan fuerte que estaba la musica

Lena: Yulia!!! voy a hablar con Vlad de una vez por todas!!!

Yulia: Bueno si hablas con el, me voy ...

Lena: Yo se de que quiere hablar Yulia, y ya le dire de plano que prefiero su amistad ok???

Yulia: Mmm ok, te espero, si haces algo...te quedara en la conciencia cabrona..

Vlad llevo a Lena al patio...y lo primero que hizo Yulia, fue subirse a un banquito para poder ver atraves de la ventana que da al patio..

Vlad: Lena quiero decirte algo muy importare..

Lena: Mira Vlad, ya me canse ..., yo nada mas quiero ser lo que hemos sido todos estos años : tu amiga.

Vlad: Dios me conoces demasiado..., esta bien, entiendo tu tienes a Yulia...

Lena: Si, y pronto...nos casaremos..

Vlad: En serio?? felicidades entonces...y..por mi bien, tratare del olvidarte...

Lena: Entonces entremos..

Desde afuera se vio como Yulia por tratar de ver mejor perdio el equilibrio y cayo de espaldas..

Lena: Yulia.., Dios nunca cambiara..

Vlad: Si.., es muy chistosa..

Lena: Si, pero asi me gusta...

Entrando a la casa...

Lena: Yulia que haces en el piso?? (Fingiendo no haber visto nada)

Yulia: Eh este..., buscando un...cacahuate que se me cayo...

Lena: Ya te quieres ir?

Yulia: Si, claro..

Rumbo a la casa de Lena, Yulia se paro en un semaforo, pero vio que la camioneta que tenia al lado la estaba retando a unos arrancones..

Yulia: Oh si!! esto se pone padre!!! Dame mi gorrito y lentes para hablar con ellos (Para que no la reconozcan)

Lena: No manches, Yulia, no me quiero morir joven...

Yulia: Si soy chingona manejando, nadie le ganara a mi Cadillac..Bajo el cristal para hablar con los de la otra camioneta

Yulia: Hey!! que onda? arrancones eh?

Tipo: Si, tu carro es standard??

Yulia: No ,automatico..asi que tengo desventaja..

Tipo: Dont worry el mio tambien..., la meta sera dando la vuelta en "U" y regresando aqui ,ok ya empecemos...

Yulia: Orale Cerrando el cristal

Yulia empezo a calentar el motor haciendolo "rugir"

Yulia: Veremos quien manda aqui...

Lena: En serio..., no vayas a...Poniendose en verde el semaforo

Yulia puso el pie en el acelerador tan rapido como pudo, empezo yendo en segundo lugar, pero despues lo fue rebasando hasta llegar a la vuelta..

Lena: Frena!!! frena!!! la vuelta es en U !!!

Yulia: No te preocupes!!!

Lena: Nos vamos a partir la madre!!!

Yulia: No si no lo permito..

Yulia freno un poco, doblando tan rapido como pudo y acelerando a los 155° (Nota del autor: Q p2 con mi vida???)

El otro carro freno demasiado que le fue dificil tratar de alcanzar a Yulia...

Yulia: Jajajajaja quien manda aqui???!!!!! Saltando en su asiento

Lena: ...

Yulia: Lena dime quien manda aqui??!!

Lena: Tu Yulia Tu...¬¬

Ya cuando llego a la meta espero a los perdedores..

Yulia: Que onda?? estuvo padre..

Tipo: Manejas muy bien, bueno luego nos vemos, gracias por la diversion...

Yulia: Lo mismo digo..., Lena como se te hizo la carrera??

Lena: ...

Yulia: Lenita, nada mas fue un arrancon..

Lena: En contra de mi voluntad...

Yulia: Ay Disculpame mi amor..Agarrandole la mano

Cuando llegaron a su casa Lena aun estaba medio resentida..

Yulia: Y que onda? ya te quieres dormir?

Lena: Si..., sola...

Yulia: Lena.., por favor...

Lena: Es que de plano, eres una salvaje.., ni siquiera tomaste en cuenta mi opinion...

Yulia: Lo siento en serio...

Lena: Que tal si chocabamos??

Yulia: Bueno te prometo que ya no hare arrancones...Agarrandola de la cintura

Lena: Mmm...bueno..esta bien Pegando su cabeza contra la de Yulia

Yulia: Bueno nos vemos luego.., te cuidas y mañana hablame..para ver que onda con la wedding..(Boda)

Lena: Ok, te amo y no vayas a jugar ahorita arrancones...Agarrandola del cuello de su chamarra

Yulia: Te lo juro Besandola en la nariz

Cuando Yulia se diriguia a su casa en el semaforo se encontro algo...mas llamativo que un "Arrancon", a una chica que llevaba un BMW Z4 y que volteaba constantemente a la camioneta de Yulia..

Yulia bajo el cristal: Hey, hola..bonito carro..

Chica: Tambien el tuyo me gusta...

Yulia: Gracias..

Chica: Oye eres Yulia Volkova??

Yulia: No..., soy... me llamo...Nika..si..

Chica: Yo Samantha..., pero la mayoria me dice Samy , quisieras tomar un cafe Nika?

Yulia: Eh.., a estas horas hay cafes abiertos??? Eran como las 3:00 am

Samy: Claro que si..

Yulia volteo a ver su anillo...

Yulia: Mmm sabes ,lo siento pero me tengo que ir, fue un placer conocerte.., nos vemos..

Samy: Ahh ok, nos vemos...

Yulia avanzo y se quedo pensando en Lena...y decidio hablarle por celular..

Yulia: Lena?

Lena: Yulia que pasa?

Yulia: Podrias creer que ya te extraño...??

Lena: Ay mi amor, yo tambien ya te extraño..

Yulia: Ya voy llegando a mi casa...tengo hambre y quiero prepararme... Que demonios!!!!!! Dios!!!!!!!!

Lena: Yulia?????? Yulia????

Lena: Dios que habra pasado??

Lena agarro el otro carro de su mama (ella casi no maneja) y se fue rumbo a la casa de Yulia...

Cuando iba llegando vio una escena desgarradora.., la camioneta de Yulia estaba volteada...y habia un carro al lado todo golpeado, con vecinos viendo lo que habia ocurrido. Lena se bajo enseguida y fue hacia la camioneta...

Lena: Yulia???!!!! Yulia???!!!

Yulia: Lena? Voz debil

Lena: No te preocupes mi amor, acaba de llegar la ambulancia...

Los camilleros lograron sacarla de la camioneta sin ninguna dificultad y la metieron enseguida a la camilla...

Lena: Yulia??? como te sientes?

Yulia: Como si me hubieras caido encima...

Lena: Ay Yulia como puedes bromear en este momento..

Yulia: Bueno, me duele mucho la pierna, mi brazo y el cuello...y me siento muy debil...

Camillero: Ya nos tenemos que retirar, es usted algo de ella?

Lena: Si..., ya vayanse yo los alcanzo en el hospital...

Ya en el hospital se encontraban los papas de Yulia, la mama de Lena y Lena..

Doctor: Buenos dias (ya eran como las 5:00 pm)

Lena: Como esta Yulia???

Doctor: Esta estable, tiene la pantorrilla y el brazo roto, en el cuello sufrio un esguince y tiene diversas lesiones superficiales..

Dad Yulia: Gracias a Dios no fue muy grave..

Doctor: No.., jaja creanme es una de las pocas pacientes que apesar de haberse accidentado esta muy alerta...

Lena: Si..., podemos pasar a verla?

Doctor: Claro..

Lena: Si quieren pasen primero (Diriguiendose a los papas de Yulia).., ya despues paso yo...

Cuando entraron a la habitacion de Yulia..

Yulia: Papa!! Mama!!! Estos la abrazaron y besaron

Yulia: Y Lena??

Dad Yulia: No quiso venir dijo que tenia sueño...

Mom Yulia: No estes jugando!!!! Esta aqui afuera Yulia..., no te preocupes..

Yulia: Papa te pasas!! aahh la quiero ver...

Dad Yulia: Espera, ahorita viene, deja que primero estemos nosotros contigo..

Yulia: Mmm ok, los quiero mucho..

Mom Yulia: Y nosotros a ti..

Minutos despues salieron los papas de Yulia y Lena entro..

Lena: Yulia!!! Abrazandola y llorando

Yulia: Lena ya se que me quieres mucho y todo pero... me estas lastimando..

Lena: Oh perdon ...

Yulia: No llores...

Lena: Me diste un buen susto..., Dios Yulia.., cuando vi la camioneta pense que te habia perdido..Con su cabeza en el pecho de Yulia

Yulia: Si..., tuvo la culpa ese imbecil, yo iba bien y lento...pero el venia muy rapido y bueno...

Lena: Si..,cuando salgas de aqui yo te cuidare.. sere tu enfermera...

Yulia: Hoooooooooooollllllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa enfermeraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Lena: Jaja Ay Yulia te admiro Mientras la abrazaba de nuevo apesar de todo eres positiva..

Yulia: Eso es lo que tu me has enseñado, asi que deja de llorar, ya me recuperare..

Al siguiente dia..

Dad Yulia: Despacio Yulia!!! si no te caeras de tus muletas!!

Yulia: Ahh como eres mula papa!!!

Lena: Calmadita señorita...

Yulia: Pues este de mi papa se la pasa regañandome..

Dad Yulia: Ya relax, lo digo por tu bien, conociendote como te golpeas...

Yulia: Papa...ya...

Lena: Papaya??? Sonrrojandose

Yulia: Apenas llevas un dia sin hacer nada conmigo y ya mira como andas de mal pensada..

Lena: Sorry...

Yulia: No, eso me gusta, asi cuando este bien lo haremos con mucha energia...

Lena: Jajaja si..., sacare todo mi Ki (Nota de Autor: Q p2 con mi vida????)

Yulia: Y mira ya casi ni se me ven los rasguñazos de la ardilla..

Dad Yulia: Ardilla?????? Eso te lo hizo la ardilla??????? La matare!!!!!

Yulia: Yo queria matarla pero Lena dijo que la tiraramos lejos de la ciudad..

Dad Yulia: Mmm bueno ya que...

A la semana...

Yulia: Oh si ya no tengo que usar ese collarin..., aproposito ,ya arreglaron la troka papa?

Dad Yulia: Ya..., ya la traje.

Yulia: Voy a ver a Lena..

Mom Yulia: Yulia no puedes.., aun tienes el yeso en la pierna..

Yulia: Pero ya lo puedo mover mejor, en serio..., no es gran cosa mover el tobillo Mama..

Mom Yulia: Llevala querido..

Dad Yulia: Esta bien...

Yulia: Mama!!

Dad Yulia: Vamonos hija...

Yulia: Damn...

Cuando llego..

Yulia: No te bajes papa!! Yo puedo sola!!

Dad Yulia: Ok ok...ten cuidado con la nieve...

Yulia: Claro...

Apenas arranco su papa para irse..., a Yulia se le trabo una muleta en la nieve..., lo cual hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y para no caer sobre su brazo..., no puso las manos..,asi que se golpeo directamente en la cara...

Yulia: Lena!!!!!!!!!!! Help!!!!

Lena? (Yulia???..., por que no entra??)

Apenas salio Lena vio a Yulia tirada.

Lena: Ay Yulia que novedad que te caigas...

Yulia: Ahhh quitame la nieve que tengo en el ojo...

Lena: Ya ok..., vamos a dentro...

Yulia: Ay mi piernita...

Lena: Mejor te cargo...

Cuando entraron a la casa ,Lena iba cargando a Yulia..., la mama de Lena se quedo: O,o...

Mom Lena: Que anuncian?? Estan practicando para la boda o que??

Lena: No, jajaja es que se cayo...

Yulia: Usted me conoce...

Mom Lena : Vaya que si..., Lena tendre visitas si quieren subanse a tu cuarto..

Lena: Ok mama..

Ya en el cuarto..Yulia se sento en la cama..

Lena: Quieres ir a algun lugar??

Yulia: Sabes que deseo???

Lena: Que?? Acercandocele tentadoramente

Yulia: Comer !!

Lena: Oh...Lena se dio la vuelta para ir por algo de comer

Yulia: Mentira tonta!!! Abrazandola de la cintura y jalandola hacia ella

Lena: Jajaja , ten cuidado, aun estas malita..Sentada sobre Yulia

Yulia: Ja quieres comprobarlo?

Lena: Ja quieres comerme?

Yulia: Jajaja, claro hermosa..Besandola en el cuello

Lena: Jajaja andas media urgida, apenas me diste un besito en el cuello y ya me andas lamiendo...

Yulia: Comprendeme Una semana!!!...

Lena: Pues yo estoy igual tonta!!

Yulia: Tienes razon..., a menos que andes con este de Vladi...

Lena: Mmm ya empezaste con tus celosos comentarios..

Yulia: Mmm bueno ya..

Yulia estaba tendida acariciando a Lena y besandole el cuello...

Lena: Yulia..., quiero ir al baño..

Yulia: No te dejare Aferrandose mas a Lena

Lena: En serio Yulia..., si no sufriras las consecuencias..

Yulia: Ok..vete..vete..y no regreses mas...

Lena: Regresare por mas ..

Ya de noche..

Yulia: Joder..., quiero salir a un antro.., pero no puedo por esta porqueria El yeso en la pierna

Lena: Oh vamos que tiene si vas asi?

Yulia: Si voy no podre bailar ni nada.., estare sentadota...

Lena: Ay Dios..., aahh sabes, no se si recuerdes, que Universal haria una fiesta..

Yulia: Cuando es la fiesta??

Lena: Mmmm creo que la semana que viene..

Yulia: Creo que para ese entonces ya no tendre el yeso de la pierna..., great..!!

Ya pasada la semana..

Yulia se iba a ver con Lena en un restaurant ..

Lena: Diablos por que se tarda tanto??

Yulia: Hola!!!! adivina que?? Caminando en 2 patas

Lena: Te quitaron el yeso...

Yulia: Si!!! que inteligente eres!!!! Aunque aun tengo el del brazo..

Lena: Bueno entonces el martes sera la party de Universal..

Yulia: Mmm no sabria que ponerme.., ire X...

Un dia antes de la fiesta..

Yulia: No quiero verme X!!!! Ahhh tengo que comprar ropa para la fiesta!!!

Yulia fue acompañada por su guardaespaldas (Dimitri) a las tiendas mas prestigiadas de Moscu para comprarse algo In

Yulia: Que hermoso esta esto? verdad Dimitri??

Dimitri: Me es X..

Yulia: X ??? Yo lo que no quiero es ser X!!!!!

Dimitri: Eh..lo decia por que yo no se de eso, pero de seguro a ti se te veria bien..

Yulia: No!! me vere X!!!

Dimitri: Yulia ya llevamos aqui 5 horas, ya por favor..

Yulia: Te aguantas..., Dios esto esto es...SUPREMO..,.me lo llevo!!!!

Ya de noche Yulia paso por Lena en su BMW..

Yulia toco la puerta de la casa de Lena...

Lena: Hola Yulia...Besandola en la boca

Yulia: Mira la blusa D&G que me compre!!!

Yulia se abre la chamarra que traia encima y le enseña a Lena su blusa..

Lena: Yulia.., no traes casi nada..., eso es...transparente..es casi invisible..

Yulia: Si..., pero me encanto..

Lena: Y la noche es fria no??? XD!!! (Ya se imaginan por que)

Yulia: Calla!!! ya vamonos...

Lena: Ay Yulia en serio, no me gusta que te pongas ese tipo de blusas mostrando mucho.. tus encantos y mas cuando aqui estamos como a -4°C

Yulia: Mmmm..no importa si tengo mucho frio..me pondre mi sueter de cuello de tortuga que traigo en el carro..

Lena: Pues se te NOTA que tienes muchisimo frio...XD!!

Yulia: ...¬¬

En la fiesta...

Ivan: Yulia que bonito sueter de cuello de tortuga traes..

Yulia: Ah gracias...amanerado...¬¬

Ivan: Te escuche Volkova!!!!!

Lena: Jajaja vamos por alla...

Ivan: No, vengan ustedes.., tengo que comentarle a todos que ustedes se van a casar..

Ivan llega con varios trabajadores en publicidad de Universal..

Ivan: Hey adivinen que??? Nos haremos mas ricos!!! Las chicas se van a casar en menos de un mes!!!

Gente: Que bien, si..felicidades..

Yulia: Gracias...¬¬

Lena: Muchas gracias..

Yulia: Salgamos de aqui...

Yulia y Lena estaban en una mesa sentadas solas...

Yulia: Dios ya el maldito amanerado ese esta tomando beneficios de nuestra boda..

Lena: El nunca cambiara, pero bueno es nuestro representante.., olvida todo eso..ok?

Yulia: Bueno...querida, la boda sera el 8 de agosto...

Lena: En serio?? Dios el solo pensarlo me pone nerviosa..

Yulia: Si,..y como iremos vestidas por cierto??

Lena: Mmmm no se.., tu de traje..y yo de blanco..

Yulia: Jajaja que buena broma..., sale que no..

Lena: Pues no se, vestidas de blanco o como quieras..

Yulia: Ok..., como sea...ire de shorts...y tenis

Lena: Tampoco no seas mamona..

Las tatu se la pasaron en la fiesta bebiendo Champagne y haciendo vida social...

El 1 de agosto...

Mom Yulia: Hoy ya nos tenemos que ir a Holanda Yulia.., asi que prepara tu ropa y todo..

Yulia: Si.., en 3 dias me caso!!!! Dios...que felicidad!!!

Mom Lena: Lena ya tienes tus maletas para irnosde viaje??

Lena: Si.., en 3 dias me caso!!!! Dios...que felicidad!!!

En la tarde se vieron en el aeropuerto..., estaban los papas de Yulia, los papas de Lena ,hermanos y algunos otros familiares, guardaespaldas, asistentes e Ivan .

Ivan: Bueno ya nos debemos subir al avion..

Yulia: Que bien que rentaron un avion privado...

Reply

Recommend Message 5 of 5 in Discussion

From: KenYaVolK Sent: 11/18/2006 8:38 PM

Lena: Si...,vamos a chekar como quedaron los adornos y todo..

Yulia: Si...

2 de Agosto a las 7:00 pm

Yulia: Que vuelo mas sucks!! este de Ivan nada mas se la pasaba molestando..

Ivan: Te oi Volkova!!!!

Lena: Dios..bueno.., iremos al hotel, y despues nada mas veremos como quedaron los adornos para la iglesia..

Yulia: Si, esperemos que nadie se entere.., queremos que todo sea "privado"

Lena: Y veremos como iras vestida...

Yulia: Mmm...God..., eso me pone de nervios...un momento, como estuvo eso de "como IRE vestida??"

Lena: Es que mi mama y yo ya elegimos un vestido para mi??

Yulia: Que?? y no me avisaron???

Lena: La pareja no debe saber como se va a ser el vestido de la novia..Agarrandole la cara

Yulia: ¬¬ Entonces que sugieres ..para vestime?

Mom Lena: Por que no te vistes de traje?? te quedaria muy lindo.

Yulia: O sea que suponen que en esta relacion yo soy la parte "masculina" o que??

Mom Lena: No, pero creemos que se te veria mejor, solamente para darle cierta ..distincion..

Yulia: Distincion...mmm..., whatever..con tal de casarme con Lena..

Fueron a ver los adornos para la iglesia y donde seria la party despues de la boda. Despues de una hora fueron a ver a un diseñador (todo un jotote) que habian contratado, para hacerle el traje a Yulia..

Despues de tomarle varias medidas...

Diseñador: Haber linda..., abre las piernas para que te mida el tiro..

Yulia: O,o???

Lena: Abrelas Yulia...Tratando de aguantarse la risa

El 6 de agosto ya estaba listo el traje...

Yulia: Mmm se me ve bien.., al menos le diste cierto toque femenino.., me gusta..

Diseñador: De nada gordita...

Yulia: Gordita??? Whatever..

Lena: Haber modela para mi...

Yulia se le puso enfrente a Lena, mientras esta le estaba arreglando la corbata..

Lena: Te ves hermosa...

Yulia: Y cuando vere tu vestido,

Lena: El dia de la boda...

Yulia: Te amo..Y le dio un abrazo del oso

Lena: Yulia bajame...!! Riendose

Yulia: No!!!

Y al momento de bajarla...THHRRRIIIIAAKK (Nota autor: Segun yo se rompio la tela)

Yulia: Oh oh...

Lena: Dios rompiste una manga..

Yulia: Fuck..

Diseñador: Pero que has hecho malandrina????

Yulia: Estaba jugando y..

Diseñador: Ay como arruinan mi trabajo, malditas escuhinclas.., mañana lo tendre listo...

El 8 de agosto de mañana..

Suena el despertador...

Yulia: Ahh..que flojera...Mirando hacia Lena que estaba acomodada en su pecho

Yulia: Lena..mi amor, hoy es el dia...

Lena: Dejame dormir...otro ...ratito...

Yulia: Ya levantate o si no te hare lo que tu me hiciste...

Lena: Si...si...Quedandose dormida de nuevo

Yulia: Mmmm esto me suena a venganza..

Yulia agarro la funda del colchon y la jalo hacia ella, haciendo que Lena se cayera al piso...

Lena: Yulia!!! te pasas!!

Yulia: No querida, solamente compartimos un momento...

Lena: Whatever me voy a bañar...

Yulia: No!! yo primero me voy a bañar...

Lena: Por que no nos bañamos juntas???

Yulia: Mmmm suena amenazadoramente Sexy...

Lena: Esta bien, entonces ve por las toallas que estan alla..

Yulia al momento de ir por las toallas fue agandallada por Lena ,ya que se agarro una toalla que tenia a la mano y se metio enseguida al baño..

Yulia: Que diablos??? Lena!!!!!

Yulia: Ahh!!!! pinche Lena!!! Mientras golpeaba la puerta del baño

Ya cuando se habia dado por vencida, Lena abrio la puerta del baño quedando como vino al mundo...

Lena: Quieres entrar???

Yulia: Si...que diga no!!! Yulia Volkova nunca habia sido agandallada de esa forma asi que...Siendo jalada

hacia el baño

Hora y media despues bajaron para desayunar..

Yulia: Buenos dias a todos...

Mom Lena: Como amanecieron??

Lena: Excelente, verdad Yulia??

Yulia: Jejeje si...Con mirada de pervertida

Dad Yulia: Hija.., deja de pensar en cochinadas...

Yulia: Papa!! no ando pensando cosas asi...(¬,¬)

Dad Yulia: Ay hija, como si no te conociera..

Yulia: Papa!!! Omitete!!!

Ivan: Jajaja.., ay Yulia por favor, si siempre andas de caliente con Lena..

Yula: Mira Pussy...Bye con tu comentario... Osea que ni al caso con lo que dijo

Ivan: Pussy??...Volkova...!

Lena: Bueno por favor, no discutan aqui...

Mom Yulia: Bueno despues de desayunar nos vamos a arreglar para la boda...

Lena: Si..., ya queremos que sea verdad Yulia??

Yulia: Claro que si...Agarrandose las manos

Dad Lena: Que bien hija..

Lena: Si papi..

Una hora despues...

Mom Yulia: Te llevare a que te arreglen al salon..

Chris (Asistente): Yo ire a recoger el traje..

Ivan: Yo ire a ver como quedo donde será la fiesta y vere de que cierren las calles donde esta la Iglesia...

Dad Yulia: Y yo ire a un bar a ver el partido del Milan..

Yulia: Ay papa, que gran ayuda eres...por eso te quiero...¬¬

Lena: Mi amor.., yo tambien ya me voy...

Yulia: Ven Lena...

Yulia se la jalo al baño donde no habia nadie..

Yulia: Querida.., im so fuckin nervious..

Lena: Yo tambien, pero recuerda que te amo..

Yulia: Si, esta tarde estaremos unidas...Mientras la agarraba de la cintura

Lena: Si.., te extrañare...

Yulia: Y yo a ti...

Se besaron dulcemente, pero como siempre a Yulia se le empezo a subir la calentura..

Lena: Yulia ya me tengo que ir..

Yulia: Esperate un ratito...Sentando a Lena en donde estan los lavabos

Lena: Ah mi amor...Mientras la acariciaba

Yulia: Dejame sentirte mas...Acostando a Lena y poniendose sobre esta

Entrando al baño de repente...

Mom Lena: Hija ya te dije que.., Lena????

Lena: Mama...!!!

Yulia: Sueg...!!! Cayendose en el piso

Mom Lena: Ay nunca cambiaran...

Yulia: ...Tirada en el piso sin saber que hacer

Lena: Jejeje si mama..., Yulia... levantate...Tratando de levantarla

Yulia: ...Eh..Hola suegra..., que cuenta?

Mom Lena: Que cuento...¬¬

Lena: Eh bueno ya nos vamos..., cuidate...Besandola de piquito

Yulia: Tu tambien...

Lena salio del baño junto con su madre, mientras Yulia se quedo arreglandose el pelo..

Mom Yulia: Hija!! ya vamonos!!

Yulia: Si mama...

Ya en el salon de Belleza..

Yulia: Mama estoy Hyper nerviosa...

Mom Yulia: No te preocupes todo saldra bien..

Mientras Lena...

Lena: Mama estoy Hyper nerviosa...

Mom Lena: No te preocupes, tal vez Yulia haga el ridiculo...

Lena: Mama!!!

Mientras Ivan...

Ivan: Ay pero mira que lindas flores Dimitri!!!!! Saltando alrededor de los adornos

Dimitri: Si...si...¬¬...

Ivan: Que chulas!!!! Ay me las quisiera llevar todas a mi casa!!! Mientras ponia sus manos en su boca

Ivan: Ay!!!!! y mira que lindura!!!!! Corriendo tras otro ramo de flores

Ivan: Ay que bonitos...Saliendo una avispa

Ivan: Ahh!!!! ahh!!! Dimitri matala!!! matala!!! que me pica!!!!

Dimitri: ¬¬...Matando a la avispa con una mano

Ivan: Ay eres mi heroe,

Dimitri: oo...

Ya a las 2:00 pm

Yulia: Ahhhh!!!! Mi Hermoso dedo!!!!!!!!! Se habia machucado

Dad Yulia: Hija que diablos tienes???

Yulia: Mmmm nada...estoy algo nerviosa...

Dad Yulia: No te preocupes..., asi yo tambien me sentia...y miranos ahorita Osea el y su esposa

Yulia: Aja...¬¬,...Como los miro o a que te refieres??

Dad Yulia: Pues de que somos una hermosa familia..!! Yo soy un gran padre...

Yulia: ¬¬...

Dad Yulia: Que acaso no lo soy???

Yulia: ¬¬...

Dad Yulia: Tomare eso como un Si...

Yulia: ¬¬...

Chris (Asistente): Ya traje el traje...

Yulia: Ay que estupido se oye eso...

Chris: Ay Yulia ni me digas nada ya que tu dices pura incoherencia

Yulia: Yoooo????

Yulia: Ni al caso con tu vida, pero bueno luego me las pagaras Chris!!, me voy a poner el traje..

Ya con el traje puesto..

Yulia: Me queda muy bien, no?

Chris: Si...

Yulia: Se me ve...mas...mejor..

Chris: Jajajaja Yulia pareces naca hablando asi..

Yulia: Ahhh!!!! Nunca pero nunca me digas asi!!!!! Omitete...Chris..

Dad Yulia: Jajajaja naca...

Yulia: ¬¬...Papa..., por que no te vas a ver si ya puso la marrana??

Dad Yulia: Ok hija, ahorita vengo...

Yulia: o,O...Si claro..

A las 2:50 pm...

Yulia: Ahhh !!! de los nervios no me sale el nudo (De la corbata)

Dad Yulia: Haber cabroncita..., quita tus manos!

Yulia: Ok...

Dad Yulia: Hija..., solamente queria decirte que espero que salga todo bien, te quiero

Yulia: Y yo a ti...

Mom Yulia: Ya te tienes que ir para esperar a Lena..

Yulia: Si...

Yulia se diriguia al vestibulo, al entrar toda la gente le empezo a aplaudir...

Yulia: Oh gracias, gracias..yo tambien los amo a tod...PHHOOOUUUCCKK

Dad Yulia: Hija levantate...

Yulia: ( No hay dia en que no me caiga...y haga el ridiculo)

Yulia: No se preocupen, Yulia esta bien...Toda sonrrojada mientras se arreglaba la corbata

Yulia ya estaba en el vestíbulo.., cuando a los pocos minutos empieza a sonar la musica de entrada..

Yulia: Ahh!! ahi viene!!!!

Dad Yulia: Hija silencio...

Lena de mientras con su papa..

Lena: Papi ha llegado el momento que he esperado toda mi vida.., estoy muy nerviosa..

Dad Lena: Calmate mi amor...ya vamos..

El papa de Lena y esta empezaron a caminar hacia Yulia.., mientras que Ivan iba atras...

Ivan: Una para ti...y otra para mi...Tirando petalitos

Dad Yulia: Mira Yulia..a Lena se le prendieron los faros...( U know what i mean [Se le notaba mucho el nipple )

Yulia: Papa!!!!!! Dandole un manotazo en el brazo

Padre: Mmm guarden silencio por favor...

Yulia: Uppss.., perdon perdon...

Ya frente al Padre , el papa de Lena entrego a su hija.

Yulia: Lena te ves hermosisima..

Lena: Tu tambien...

Yulia: Ah y aproposito...tienes bien prendidos los faros..

Lena: Yulia..!!...estamos en nuestra boda.., por favor comportate..

Yulia: Perdon..., es que la luz de tus faros me deslumbra..

Lena: Jaja te pasas mi amor..

Padre: Estamos todos reunidos para celebrar la union de Yulia y Lena...

Minutos despues El momento de la verdad..

Padre: Lena aceptas a Yulia como tu legitima esposa?

Lena: Si, acepto...

Padre: Yulia aceptas a Lena como tu legitima esposa?

Yulia: Acecto...

Padre: Acecto???

Yulia: Fuck...no...

Padre: No????

Yulia: No, perdon..., Si acepto.., si acepto, si acepto...!!!

Lena: Ay Yulia..., ya me habias asustado..

Yulia: Yo tambien creeme...

Padre: Las novias pueden besarse...

Yulia abrazo a Lena y se dieron un dulce beso mientras todos aplaudian. Salieron dela iglesia y se fueron en su limosina hacia donde seria la fiesta, en la cual seria en una mansion , en donde en el jardin estarian todos los invitados.

Ya en la fiesta..

Ivan: Que lindo esta tu vestido Lena!!! Vales 1000!!! Mientras movia las muñecas de sus manos

Lena: Ahh si..gracias Ivan...

Yulia: Deja de andarle coqueteando a mi esposa!!! Ah se me olvidaba tu no puedes...

Ivan: Yulia!!! No se de donde sacas todo eso eh!!! Contigo si me pongo serio!!!

Yulia: No, solo estaba jugando tu sabes como digo pendejadas...

Ivan: Si...claro...

Lena: Ven Yulia vamos a tomar algo..

Yulia: Tomar??? Eso me suena a una cascada de Vodka..

Lena: Vodka?

Yulia: ¬¬...Vamos por algo de tomar..

Mientras el papa de Yulia..

Dad Yulia: Hija!!! te ves hermosa!! sigue asi... y conquista a st1:PersonName w:st"on" ProductID"la Luna.." la Luna.. /st1:PersonName .!!

Yulia: Si..., oye cuanto has tomado?

Dad Yulia: Mmm un poquito de esto un poquito de aquello... por que?

Yulia: Mmm por nada..

Media hora despues, Yulia y Lena permanecian sentadas en la mesa principal viendo a todos los invitados..

Yulia: Ay mira que naco vino ese...

Lena: ...¬¬...

Yulia: Que??

Lena: No se si lo hagas aproposito o algo pero...

Yulia?

Lena: El naco es mi papa!!!

Yulia: Dios perdon en serio, necesito lentes..

Lena: Si..., si no necesitaras muletas...

Yulia: Jejeje ...perdon..--, no fue mi intencion..

Lena: Ay ya mi amor, te perdono, besame..

Yulia: Esa es mi novia..., Esposa...Besandola

En otra mesa...

Ivan: Enton..ces..le dije a Yul..ia: Me vuelves a decir...amane..rado...y te saco del.. gru..po!!

Dad Yulia: Y que...te di..jo..Yulia?

Ivan: Me dijo...: Pussy...y no la pu..de sacar...T,T

Yulia: Lena quieres bailar?

Lena: Seria un placer mi querida esposa..

Yulia: Uy..que modales son esos XD...

Yulia agarro a Lena de la mano y se la llevo a la pista...

Estuvieron bailando un largo tiempo, Yulia con una mano abrazaba a Lena y con la otra traia su vaso con Vodka...

Lena: Jajaja Yulia ya deja ese vaso, ya llevas como 7...

Yulia: So what?? ...tu solo disfruta el momento...

Pero de buenas a primeras se subio a una mesa..

Yulia: Ven Lena, sube..

Lena: Yulia traigo tacones.., capaz y me caigo como tu siempre lo haces..

Yulia: Yooo????.. por favor..., bueno esta bien no te insisto..

Yulia se puso a bailar como tonta...

Dad Yulia: Esa es mi hija!!!!!

Lena: Yulia ya bajate..

Yulia: Disfrutame...

Yulia siguio bailando hasta que piso donde ya no habia mesa...(provocando que se cayera)

Levantandose inmediatamente...

Yulia: No se preocupen Yulia..esta bien..., solamente queria ver...mejor..los mosaicos...¬.¬ del..piso...

Lena: Yulia mejor ven conmigo..., mejor vamos a dentro..

Dentro de la mansion..

Lena: Ay mi Yulia..., nunca cambiaras..

Yulia: No..., ven abrazame..

Se abrazaron ,y Yulia le empezo a acariciar la cadera a Lena.., y Lena empezo a acariciarle el pelo..

Yulia: Mmm cuando nos iremos a nuestra Luna de Miel??

Lena: Jajaja...mañana...

Yulia: Mmm bueno..., ya el vodka esta haciendo sus efectos..

Lena: Apenas??? Bueno... sera mejor que salgamos, no?

Yulia: Mmm bueno...,ahorita lo que tu digas preciosa..

Cuando salieron al jardin pasaron por un arbol del cual cayo nada mas y nada menos que...

Yulia: Una ardilla!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Calmate es solo...

Yulia: Una ardilla!!!!!!!!!!! Corriendo con las manos arriba hacia la mansion

Lena: Ven Yulia!!! Yendo tras ella

Yulia: Una ardilla!!!!!!!!!!!

Lena: Ven!!

Yulia: Una ard...!!!!! Tropezandose y cayendo en el pasto

Lena: Ya decia, que si no te detenia yo, te detenia el suelo...

Yulia: ¬¬...Si claro...

Lena: Hey creo que ya se estan yendo la mayoria, tenemos que ir a despedirlos..

Yulia: Si pero sin pasar por donde estaba la ardilla...

Lena: Tu solo levantate yo te defiendo de la ardilla...

Yulia: Ooohhh...Mi Heroe...

Iban por donde habian visto a la bendita ardilla...

Yulia: Lena..., tengo miedo...Aferrandose al cuello de Lena

Lena: ...Tu camina...

Yulia: Tengo miedo...

Lena: ...

Yulia: Tengo...

Lena: Mira una ardilla!!!!

Yulia: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Corriendo hacia donde estaban todos sus familiares

Lena: Jejejeje (Sabia que asi se iba a apurar para llegar)

Yulia llego corriendo hacia su papa...

Yulia: Papa tengo miedo..., tenemos que salvar a Lena...

Dad Yulia: Por...que??

Yulia: Esta con una...ardilla

Dad Yulia: Oh no!!!

Llega Lena...

Lena: Hola a todos.., ya se van??

Dad Yulia: Mmmm...¬¬...

Yulia: Estas bien????? Y la ...tu sabes...

Lena: Ard...Yulia tapandole la boca

Yulia: Ni la menciones...

Lena: A pues por ahi se quedo...si quieres la traigo..

Yulia: Calla !!

Mom Yulia: Hija...ya nos vamos.., ya es tarde..o bueno temprano..

Yulia: Mmm bueno mama, nos vemos..

Mom Yulia: Lena..cuida a este fenomeno...Osea Yulia

Yulia: Fenomeno???Oo

Lena: Claro señora..., hasta luego..

Dad Yulia: Cuida a mi cabron...cita..

Yulia: Bye Dad...

Lena: Mmm bueno mis papas tambien ya se fueron...

Yulia: Ok..., entonces...nosotras...nos vamos..ya?

Lena: Yap..

Yulia: Yupi!!! ya vamonos al hotel !!!

Ivan: Hey...pedazos..., ya nos vamo s..?

Yulia: Peeeeeerrrrrrrrdon?? "Vamos" has dicho??

Ivan: Si...

Yulia: Lena...¬¬

Lena: Yo no se nada , yo no sabia eso...

Ivan: Se tienen que ir con..migo..en la Limosina...

Yulia: A pues mejor nos vamos solas en mi carro...

Ivan: Volkova!! asi...correran mas peli...gro de que..las vean...los perio...distas...

Yulia: Correremos el riesgo..vente Lena..

Ivan: Fuck U You...Volkova..!!!

Yulia: Y se dice Fuck You tonto...

Yulia se diriguia con Lena hacia el estacionamiento..

Lena: Que acaso trajiste tu camioneta??

Yulia: No, este de Nikolai trajo el BMW...Quitandole la alarma al carro

Lena: Oh..., esta bien...

Yulia: Ah permiteme...Abriendole la puerta

Lena: Ay que linda eres...Besandola de piquito antes de entrar

Yulia: Yo siempre...

Ya rumbo al hotel...

Yulia: Ahhh malditos semaforos!!!

Lena: Te calmas...Poniendole su mano en el muslo de Yulia

Yulia: Que significa eso???

Lena: Que si te calmas tendras una recompensa...

Yulia: Jejeje...me chantajeas...

Apenas cambio a verde acelero de golpe...

Lena: Yulia!!! Frenate!!!!!

Yulia: Ok...Frenando de golpe

Lena: Ay Yulia...te pasas..

Yulia: Ya te fijaste donde esta tu mano???

Lena volteo hacia donde estaba su mano hace unos segundos..., y vio que estaba Aun... mas al "fondo" (Ya se imaginan donde)

Yulia: Y querias que me tranquilizara??

Lena: Eso fue por la inercia...se me fue la mano..

Yulia: Y bueno..que esperas para quitarla o quieres dejarla ahi???

Lena: Tu quieres que la deje???

Yulia: Si...Acelerando

Lena: Bueno...que se le va a hacer...

Llegando al hotel...

Yulia encamino a Lena hacia donde seria su Suite...

Lena: Ya Yulia dejame ver...Con los ojos tapados

Yulia: No, espera, deja que la abra...Sacando la tarjeta

Yulia entro con Lena, aun esta sin poder ver...

Yulia: Bueno creo que ya...Le quito sus manos de los ojos de Lena

Lena: Yulia...Dios!!!

La habitacion esta repleta de petalos de rosa y unas Lilies en la cama, y todo estaba iluminado por velas , a un lado se encontraba un piano y al lado de la cama se lograban ver varias botellas de Champagne Crystal..

Lena: Yulia como preparaste todo esto???

Yulia: Ya ves...Abrazandola de la cintura

Lena: Dios...Yulia esto esta hermoso...

Yulia: Lo se.., lo prepare yo Agarrando un control y poniendo musica instrumental

Yulia: Me concedes esta pieza?

Lena: Seria un placer...

Yulia abrazo a Lena..y empezaron a bailar, Lena empezo a besar a Yulia en el cachete..., y Yulia empezo a desabrocharle el vestido a Lena..

Lena: Ya no te podias esperar mas verdad?

Yulia: Tu me conoces...

Lena: Si..Acercandocele para besarla

TIRIRIRIRI (Suena el celular de Yulia)

Yulia: Damn ahora que???

Chris: Si seran imbeciles!!!! Afuera del hotel hay un monton de periodistas!!!

Yulia: Que?? diablos.., por primera vez tenia razon el amanerado...

Chris: Hey tendran que salir por la puerta trasera si es que quieren tener una velada agradable...

Yulia: Ahhh!! y todo lo que le prepare a Lena se ira a la fregada...

Chris: Pues ya que..., lo que importa es la intencion, bajense las 2...y cambiense de ropa...please...

Yulia: Esta bien...Colgando

Lena: Que paso???

Yulia: Mi gran conciencia hizo de las suyas...

Lena: Algo estupido verdad?????

Yulia: Si.., se enteraron los periodistas...

Lena: Y ahora?

Yulia: Nos tenemos que cambiar e irnos..., eso me digo Chris..

Lena: Y por que no nos quedamos?? Total no llega el escandalo hasta aqui...

Yulia: Mmm no, pero o sea.., los periodistas saben que estamos aqui, mas no que nos acabamos de casar...U know.., pueden saber mas de lo debido...

Lena: Esta bien, mi boda echada a perder...

Yulia: Lo siento mi amor, en serio...

Lena: No hay problema..

A los 10 minutos bajaron, las 2 vestidas con ropa deportiva..y con lentes.., se diriguian hacia la entrada..

Chris: Pero no sean brutas , por la puerta de enfrente no!!! es por atras...

Yulia: Ok ok ya entendimos..., desesperada...

Chris: Piensa, ahorita que nos vayamos este de Ivan a la que va a fregar es a mi, asi que sigan mis ordenes..., los guardaespaldas estan atras...

Lena: Ok ok...

Ya saliendo por atras..

Dimitri: Entren ya a la camioneta...

Yulia: Y mi carrito?????( BMW )

Dimitri: Mmmm..., Yo me lo llevo..., Nikolai y los demas guardaespaldas se quedaran con ustedes..ok?

Lena: Ok..., esto suena a mucha accion...

Dimitri: Ok ya arranquen..., Chris ya metete!!!!!

Chris: Ya voy, ya voy, ya voy...que genio...

La camioneta arranco y lograron despistar a los periodistas...

Yulia: Y bueno ahora que???

Chris: Mmmm..., Ivan quiere hablar con ustedes...

Yulia: Ah no.., ese amanerado no me dira nada...

Ivan: Como pudieron!!!!!!

Yulia: ¬¬...

Ivan: Te lo dije Volkova..., pero no..."Ivan el amanerado es un bruto"

Yulia: En eso estamos de acuerdo..

Ivan: Nunca dije que podias hablar!!!!

Yulia: Bueno este es nuestro problema, no es tu problema, esto es personal...

Ivan: Como sea.., a mi tambien me afecta..., que diran los demas managers de mi...

Yulia: Que eres amanerado???

Ivan: No pendeja!!!!! Diran que no sirvo como tal...

Lena: Ya bueno , calmense los 2..., Yulia y yo nos iremos mañana a nuestra Luna de Miel..., luego nos veremos..

Ivan: Si claro.., haber si haces cambiar a esa...Osea Yulia

Yulia: Mira tu pinche...am..

Lena: Yulia!!!!

Yulia: Bueno ya, hasta luego...Ivan...

Ivan: Hasta luego...Yulia...

Al siguiente dia en el aeropuerto..

Yulia: Me estoy muriendo de sueño...

Lena: Me imagino, pero solamente piensa en lo bonito que la vamos a pasar ahorita

Yulia: Ahh Dios...que desilucion fue nuestra boda..

Lena: No te creas, todo estuvo bien, a excepcion del final, pero todo se recompensa sabiendo que tu ahora eres mi esposa..

Yulia: Tienes razon..., te amo Besandola

Chris: Chicas ya nos tenemos que subir al jet..., los chicos (guardaespaldas) ahorita nos alcanzaran..

Lena: Ah ok..., pero bueno, ya quisiera estar en Ibiza contigo...

Chris: Conmigo??

Lena: Con Yulia tonta...

Chris: Ah si...ya sabia...¬¬

Ya rumbo a Ibiza...

Yulia: Sabes cual es mi primer objetivo???

Lena: Ser feliz conmigo???

Yulia: Matar ardillas...

Lena: Yulia..., deja a las ardillas de una vez por todas.., si no, hago que las dejes a punta de madrazos..

Yulia: Ahh mi esposa me quiere golpear!!!

Chris: Ya niñas..., silencio...

Yulia: Estamos jugando...unete...

Chris: ...Imaginen que soy Ivan.., a el ni lo pelan ...

Yulia: Ah ok, pinche amanerada...

Chris: ¬¬...

En Ibiza..

Chris: Hey tengan la tarjeta de su habitacion...

Lena: Gracias Chris...

Yulia: Ahh que bonito esta aqui..., Lena..

Lena: Dime...

Yulia: Ven..., quiero que veas esto...

Yulia se puso frente a una ventana que daba justamente hacia el mar, en la cual se podia ver como descendia el sol para que llegara la noche...

Yulia: Ven sientate sobre mi...

Lena: Ok mi amor..

Yulia: Ve que hermoso esta esto...

Lena: Si..., es bonito compartir esto contigo querida..

Yulia: Si..., aunque tu estas mas hermosa que este atardecer...

Lena: Lo se pedazo..., lo se...

Yulia: Quisieras ir a la vida nocturna de Ibiza?

Lena: Me encantaria...

A las 11:00 pm en un club nocturno reconocido..

VIP:

Yulia: Dimitri!!!! traenos bebidas!!!!

Dimitri: Refrescos???

Yulia: Dios no sean brutos!!! en todo este tiempo siempre que pido bebidas me refiero a Alcohol!!! Como no logran captar eso???!!!!

Dimitri: Bueno ya ahorita los traigo, despues ire por Chris..

Yulia: Ok..

Lena: Lo hacen por joderte querida...

Yulia: Sigueme jodiendo tu, y veras como te ira Lena...

Lena: Es que todos adoramos verte molesta.., te ves mas ..sexy..

Yulia: En eso estamos de acuerdo..., pero no tenemos que llegar a ese punto...

Lena: Dejemos de hablar de tonterias y mejor vamos a bailar...

Lena levanto a Yulia...y se puso a bailar muy tentadoramente...

Lena: Pero no te quedes parada..., muevete conmigo..

Yulia: Wow..., en eso estoy deja que carbure mi cerebro y haga funcionar mis piernas...

Lena: No digas pendejadas y tocame...

Yulia: Esta bien...

Se la pasaron bailando y tomando por 2 horas..

Yulia: Ahh ya no puedo mas..., si sigo bailando vomitare...

Lena: Y eso que no has tomado mucho que digamos...eh...

Nikolai: Es que ya perdio su condicion de briaga compulsiva...

Yulia: Nikolai...Bye con tu comentario (Ni al caso pues)

Lena: Creo que ire al baño ahorita regreso...

Yulia: Esta bien, te espero ...

Yulia se sento y vio como una figura femenina se acercaba a ella..

Chica: Hola...

Yulia: Eh...me hablas a mi?

Chica: A quien mas podria hablarle...si no veo a nadie alrededor..(O sea hello es la zona VIP y no cualquiera etra aqui)

Yulia: Buen punto..., so...Hola..

Chica: Me llamo Connie...y tu?

Yulia: Eh...me llamo...Nika...

Connie: Quisieras bailar...??

Yulia: No gracias...

Nikolai: Ay algun problema..??

Yulia: No Niko, no te preocupes...

Connie: Wow tienes guardaespaldas...

Yulia: No...es solo un amigo..tu sabes...

Connie: Oye dejame decirte que tienes unos ojos hermosos...has de conquistar a todos con esa mirada..

Yulia: Eh gracias...

Connie: Ohh tan joven y ya casada eh...(Refiriendose a su anillo)

Yulia: Eh si...(Diablos que buena esta Connie)

Connie: Insisto...tienes unos ojos hermosos Mientras le agarraba la cara

Apenas vio Yulia que Lena llegaba del baño se levanto y fue hacia ella..

Lena: Oh hola a donde vas?

Yulia: Eh...al baño...

Lena: Ok, te espero alla...

Lena se sento...

Connie: Hola...

Lena: Eh...me hablas a mi?

Connie: ¬¬...Si...

Lena: Oh..., perdon, Hola..

Connie: Me llamo Connie y tu?

Lena: Me llamo...Beth...

Connie: Que bonito nombre eh..., quisieras bailar?

Lena: No gracias...

Nikolai: Algun problema?

Lena: No Niko..., todo esta bien..

Connie: Que acaso todo mundo aqui trae guardaespaldas?

Lena: No es solo un amigo...

Connie: Oh..hay una chica llamada Nika que tambien es amigo de Niko..

Lena: Oh..y que le dijiste a Nika?

Connie: Que tiene hermosos ojos...si la vieras, esta bien bonita...

Lena: En serio??? (Pinche Yulia de mierda!!!) Ah que linda eres...

Connie: Aunque tu tambien los tienes hermosos eh...Agarrandole la cara y acariciandole la pierna

Lena: Que intentas?

Connie: Mmm no se..., lo que tu quieras...

Yulia: Aja...Lena, ya te cache!!!

Lena: Yulia...mira quien habla..., Connie tambien te coqueteo ya me dijo...

Connie: Con que me engañaron con sus nombres!!

Yulia: No, no te creas..es que Yulia y Lena son nuestros segundos nombres..

Connie: Aja..., como sea...Bye nacas..

Yulia: Hey hey hey hey...a mi nadie pero nadie me dice Naca...Naca..

Connie: Me dijiste naca???

Yulia: Si...te dije naca..naca..

Lena: No te vayas a pelear o si no nos van a sacar!!!!!

Yulia: No te preocupes tengo todo controlado..!!!

Yulia: Total ya me habia aburrido el antro...

Lena: ¬¬..., Como sea , ya nos sacaron de alla ahora nos vamos al hotel...

Nikolai: Como diablos las sacaron????

Yulia: Obra mia..., tu sabes...

Lena: Cuando te necesitabamos no estabas Niko..

Nikolai: Sorry fui al baño y Dimitri aun no ha venido de buscar a Chris..

A los pocos minutos Dimitri llego con la camioneta y con Chris atras...

Dimitri: Que paso?? Por que estan afuera??

Yulia: Adivina?

Dimitri: Mmmm Yulia provoco una pelea y los sacaron a todos...???

Lena: Dios, conociendote a ti (Yulia) , es facil de perdecir eso...

Yulia: Vamonos al hotel...

Ya en el hotel...

Lena: Dios...que cosas nos pasan..., estamos saladas Yulia..

Yulia: No como crees, el que me ataque una ardilla, haya chocado y el que nos hayan sacado del antro, entre otras cosas, no signifique que estemos saladas...O,o

Lena: Si...claro..¬¬..., pero nos hemos divertido al fin y al cabo, no???

Yulia: Tu te has divertido..., a mi es a la que me pasan las cosas...

Lena: No..., no solo a ti..., A mi tambien me pasaron cosas maravillosas...como ..el casarme contigo Mientras la abrazaba

Yulia: Bueno si tienes razon..., y el pasar el tiempo contigo haciendo pendejadas..

Lena: Si tienes razon..., Yulia...compartamos nuestra primer noche de Luna de Miel...

Yulia: Claro...

Yulia empezoa besar a Lena..., acariciarle la cintura y la cadera, mientras que Lena le acariciaba el cabello y la cara..., acostando a los pocos minutos a Lena en la cama..

Yulia: Mmm y ahora que haremos???

Lena: Cazar ardillas?

Yulia: Je..., deja las ardillas o te las saco a punta de madrazos..

Lena: Jajaja.., bueno...te amo...esposa mia

Yulia: Y yo a ti..., quisiera que todos los veranos sean como este...

Lena: Si,...apesar de todas las cosas que nos han sucedido...este es el mejor verano..

Yulia: Esperemos que sea asi el otoño!!!!

Lena: Un otoño parecido????!!!!!

FIN...??


End file.
